Destino cruel
by ginx-love
Summary: TERMINADOOOOOOOOOO Una existencia triste y desoladora... que destroza el corazon de Hermione llevandolo a limites insospechados.............. UN DRAMA... AASI QUE COJER EL PAKETE DE CLINEX Y EMPEZAR A LEERRRRRRRR A TODOS MIS NENES OS QUIERO MUXOOOOOOOO
1. Un tragico suceso

PARA HELENA.  
  
ESTE ES MI REGALO, ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTES. FELICIDADES.  
  
DESTINO CRUEL.   
  
CAPITULO 1: UN TRAGICO SUCESO.  
  
Era una calurosa y apacible noche de agosto. El cielo estaba despejado, colmado de   
  
estrellas que hacían guiños a quien las miraban.  
  
Todo Londres dormía sumido en la mas profunda calma.  
  
El chirriante sonido de la puerta quebró el nocturno silencio.  
  
Hermione se despertó sobresaltada. Trago saliva. Parpadeo un par de veces para aclarar   
  
su vista. Y se incorporo. Agudizo el oído.  
  
Oyó pasos, por el pasillo, oyó abrirse la puerta de la cocina. Luego mas pasos. Y al final   
  
de estos un sonoro crujido. Luego otro, otro, y otro mas. Eran las escaleras de madera.  
  
Salió de su cama de un salto ¿eran ladrones?   
  
Puso la almohada en entre las sabanas para simular un cuerpo que dormía. Luego se escondió   
  
tras la puerta del despacho de su padre.  
  
Era una habitación cuadrada, mas bien pequeña. En ella había una estantería repleta de   
  
libros referentes a la higiene dental y a las ortodoncias. Había también una mesa de madera   
  
con muchos cajones, estaba colmada de papeles. Un sofá de piel color verde botella. Y un   
  
amplio ventanal con una terraza que daba al jardín trasero de la casa de Hermione. Este   
  
estaba tapado con unas vaporosas cortinas de color oliva.  
  
Entorno un poco la puerta, y entonces s vio. Casi era incapaz de distinguirlos en la   
  
oscuridad de la noche.  
  
Eran tres vestidos con largas capas negras. Iban encapuchados y sus rostros estaban cubiertos   
  
con mascaras. Entonces lo comprendió aquellas personas no eran ladrones, eran... mortifagos.  
  
Avanzaban por el pasillo en el mas absoluto de los silencios. El mas delgado alargo la   
  
mano hasta posarla sobre el picaporte de la tercera puerta a la derecha del pasillo de la   
  
casa e los Granger. Aquella era la habitación de sus padres.  
  
Un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo. La puerta se abrió por completo. Los tres mortifagos   
  
entraron. Sacaron sus varitas a la vez. Sus padres seguían profundamente dormidos.  
  
Una voz rota se elevo por encima del sonido de los latidos del corazón de Hermione.  
  
- Avada kedavra (N/A ni idea de cómo se escribe)  
  
Un potente rayo de luz verde resplandeció en la habitación. La misma voz, otro grito:  
  
- Avada kedavra  
  
Un chorro de luz verde cegadora.  
  
Los dos muertos... no podía ser.  
  
Hermione ahogo un grito y se puso la mano en la boca para acallar su llanto. El llanto mas   
  
profundo y mas doloroso que la chica hubiera sentido nunca.  
  
Las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Recorrieron su cara aterciopelada a gran velocidad. Su   
  
respiración se había agitado y le temblaba todo el cuerpo. Se le nublo la mente y solo pudo   
  
pensar en todo lo que había asado con sus padres. Todos los buenos momentos vividos.  
  
Su dolor se hacia cada vez mas profundo.  
  
Ya casi no podía pensar, pero tubo que hacerlo para salvar su vida.  
  
Se irguió con mucha dificultad y recorrió el despacho con la mirada desesperadamente.  
  
Su vista se paro en la ventana.  
  
Corrió hacia ella. Aparto las cortinas y salió al bacón. Hacia brisa, y las estrellas   
  
brillaban, el cielo estaba despejado, ni una nube.  
  
Si se quedaba ahí la podían ver.  
  
Miro hacia el tejado de la casa era de color gris intenso, estaba compuesto por pequeñas   
  
placas de pizarra.  
  
Se acerco a la barandilla, se agarro a los barrotes de hierro pintados de blanco. Puso un   
  
pie sobre la barandilla, esta se tambaleo un poco. Después apoyándose en la pared que le   
  
quedaba a la derecha consiguió subir en la barandilla el otro pie, el izquierdo. Y haciendo   
  
equilibrio pego mas su cuerpo a la pared de la casa que era de piedra color blanca.  
  
Trepó hacia el tejado, le costo un poco. Cuando tuvo los dos pies arriba subió hasta lo mas   
  
alto del tejado y se sentó cerca de la chimenea.  
  
Y... espero... espero, la espera se le hacia eterna, los segundos pasaban como minutos y   
  
los minutos como horas. Lloraba en silencio, lloraba desconsoladamente.  
  
Entonces cundo menos lo esperaba los vio salir. Se agazapo para que no la vieran. Los tres   
  
mortifagos se desaparecieron en la oscuridad en mitad del jardín de Hermione.  
  
Se seco las lagrimas y bajo como pudo del tejado. Entro en la casa por la ventana del   
  
despacho, por la que haba salido. Avanzo temerosamente hacia el cuarto de sus padres.   
  
Abrió la puerta que estaba entornada, y camino lentamente hacia el interior de la habitación.  
  
Miro los cadáveres de sus padres, no habían tenido oportunidad de defenderse, de todas formas   
  
no podían haber hecho nada.  
  
  
  
Parecían apaciblemente dormidos, toco la cara de su padre, estaba fria como el alabastro.  
  
Se acerco al teléfono y lo descolgó ¿debía llamar a la policía? Ellos no lo entenderían.  
  
Solo podía recurrir a una persona. 


	2. La partida obligada

HOLA LENA:  
  
ESPERO QU EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO DE TU HISTORIA SEA DE TU AGRADO.  
  
MUCHOS BESOS DE TU AMIGA GINX_LOVE   
  
GRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEW  
  
CAPITULO 2: LA PARTIDA OBLIGADA.  
  
Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Este nombre le vino a la mente tan fugaz como un rayo. Corrió a su   
  
cuarto, cogió una pluma y un trozo de pergamino y comenzó a escribir.  
  
"A la atención de Albus Dumbledore" a continuación redacto con gran   
  
pena todo lo sucedido.  
  
Cuando hubo terminado la atoa la pata de su lechuza y le susurro con   
  
voz clara pero dulce:  
  
- Vuela lo mas rápido posible. Esta es una carta muy importante.  
  
Le dio a su lechuza una chulería por adelanto y la soltó.  
  
La lechuza desapareció volando por el oscuro cielo. Parecía que lo   
  
había comprendido pues herm9ne noto que volaba mas rápido de lo   
  
habitual.  
  
Después la entro un ataque de histeria. Seguramente Dumbledore la   
  
aconsejara recoger sus cosas y esperar en un lugar seguro nuevas   
  
instrucciones.  
  
Vacío su armario de ropa y la metió toda en la primera cerradura de   
  
su baúl. Uno nuevo que sus padre la habían regalado las pasadas   
  
navidades, tenia varia cerraduras y era de color granate, muy grande   
  
pero poco pesado.  
  
Todos los libros que tenia los metió en la segunda cerradura, casi no   
  
cabían, eran muchos.  
  
Cogió sus peines, maquillajes, perfumes, cremas, cepillo de dientes,   
  
y un montón de frascos y cosas mas que constituían su neceser,   
  
lo guardo todo en la tercera cerradura.  
  
Todos los materiales escolares que tenia comprados por el momento   
  
los guardo en la cuarta.  
  
Cuando tuvo todo bien guardado solo le quedo una cosa por coger, que   
  
casi se le olvida. Dinero.  
  
Corrió por el pasillo de su casa. Volvió a entrar en el cuarto de sus  
  
padres.  
  
Miro fugazmente los cadáveres y después se acerco a un cuadro que   
  
colgaba de la pares sur dela habitación. En el había pintado un hermoso  
  
florero.  
  
Lo descolgó y dejo ver una basta caja fuerte de metal. Giro una rueda   
  
hasta fijar la clave.  
  
06-87-12-32-46.  
  
La caja se abrió con un sonoro "clakk" y dejo ver el dinero que la   
  
familia Granger tenia acumulado.   
  
Era mucho, cogió cinco fajos de billetes, aun quedaba mucho mas.   
  
Miro los puñados de billetes que tenia en su mano, allí había libras   
  
suficientes para que Hermione completara su educación mágica y para   
  
que viviera con suficiente holgura durante los dos años que le quedaban  
  
antes de que pudiera trabajar.  
  
Cuando hubo guardado y recogido todo lo que necesitaba decidió que lo   
  
mejor seria quitarse el pijama y ponerse algo de ropa. Así que cogió   
  
unos vaqueros y una camiseta y se metió en el cuarto de baño.  
  
Mientras se vestía oyó un ruido algo que caía al suelo. Asustada abrió   
  
un poco la puerta y escudriño con avidez el oscuro pasillo. De repente   
  
una persona salió de una de las habitaciones. Era el profesor Dumbledore.  
  
Por lo visto en vez de mandarle una carta había preferido aparecerse.  
  
Llevaba una túnica verde esmeralda y sus acostumbradas gafas de media   
  
luna.  
  
- Buenas noches, señorita Granger.  
  
- Buenas noches profesor.  
  
- Hermione te doy mi mas sentido pésamem.  
  
- Gracias profesor- dijo ella con lagrimas en los ojos.  
  
- Bien he decidido que quería ocuparme personalmente del asunto. Los   
  
muggles no lo entenderán- suspiro y movió la cabeza de lado a lado- luego   
  
por tu bien y para que no te bombardeen con preguntas y acusaciones   
  
debo pedirte que te vallas de aquí- exhalo otro suspiro- He hablado   
  
con la señora Weasley y esta de acuerdo en que te vallas a vivir a su   
  
casa antes de que empiece el colegio. Luego... no sabemos que pasara,   
  
no puedes volver a esta casa. Debes partir inmediatamente- le puso una   
  
mano en el hombro.  
  
- Pero yo... no quiero irme... ahora... yo.  
  
- No Hermione, lo siento tiene que ser así, y ahora mismo. Toma toca   
  
esta canica es un traslador a la casa de los Weasley ellos cuidaran   
  
de ti. Pronto nos veremos- concluyo el mago con una sonrisa.  
  
La chica cogido en su mano la pequeña canica y al instante todo se   
  
volvió un remolino difuso de muchos colores. Cuando noto el suelo   
  
bajo sus pies y todo volvió a ser nítido pudo apreciar que se   
  
encontraba en la casa de Ron.  
  
  
  
******************************************************  
  
REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWW¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ 


	3. El regreso

HOLAAAAAAAAAA  
  
BUENO POR LA CRECIENTE DEMORA HE DECIDIDO PUBLICAR DOS CAPITULOS   
  
SEGUIDOS.  
  
COMO SIEMPRE DIGO ESPERO QUE TE GUDTEN LENA.  
  
MUCHOS BESOS DE GINX_LOVE.  
  
QUE VIVA LA CAMA FOLLADORA.  
  
CAPITULO 3: EL REGRESO.  
  
Oyó voces y pasos que se acercaban desde el salón. La puerta se abrió con gran estrépito y   
  
la familia Weasley (menos Bill y Charly ) aprecio ante ella.  
  
Ron se veía mas pálido y sombrío que nunca.  
  
Hermione se les quedo mirando todos tenían cara de preocupación y desasosiego.  
  
- Hermione cariño ¿te encuentras bien?- dijo Molly Weasley.  
  
Hermione no pudo responder que "si" pero tampoco "no" pues ella no había sufrido ningún daño.  
  
Así que corrió hacia la madre de ron y la abrazo muy fuerte. Las lagrimas se le escapaban a   
  
borbotones.  
  
- Tranquila cariño, no pasa nada- intento tranquilizarla la señora Weasley.  
  
Hermione se seco las lagrimas y dijo con voz temblorosa:  
  
- Estoy bien, solo necesito dormir. Vamos. Vamos todos a dormir. Sobretodo vosotros-   
  
dijo señalando a Arthur, Percy, Fred y George - mañana tenéis que trabajar.  
  
Los cuatro chicos se sonrieron.  
  
- Tu dormirás con Ron, en la cama que hay en su cuarto. Vamos yo os acompañare.  
  
Subieron la larga escalera hacia la habitación de Ron que se encontraba en al guardilla.   
  
Al abrir la puerta Hermione lo encontró igual que siempre, dos pequeñas camas, un escritorio,   
  
un armario y todas las paredes decoradas con los posters de los Chudddley Cannons,   
  
que volaban en sus escobas y vestían sus túnicas de color naranja.  
  
Hermione se sentó en la cama de la derecha, la señora Weasley se le acerco y le dijo:  
  
- Hermione, Albus me ha dicho que antes de dormir te de esta pastilla.  
  
- ¿Qué es?- pregunto ella con curiosidad.  
  
- Es una pastilla para dormir sin soñar. Tómala.   
  
Hermione la trago con dificultad y después se acostó sobre la cama, al otro lado Ron la   
  
miraba con mucha pena, incapaz de decirle nada.  
  
Al poco tiempo se sintió muy soñolienta , se durmió en seguida.  
  
A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó despejada y descansada. Pero todo el malestar del   
  
mundo se concentro en ella cuando logro recordar lo que la noche anterior le había sucedido   
  
a sus padres.   
  
Miro a la cama de ron el la observaba, seguía tumbado.  
  
- Buenos días- dijo él.  
  
- No tan buenos- contesto ella.  
  
- Hermione, quiero ayudarte ¿qué necesitas de mi?  
  
- Tu apoyo Ron, y tu amistad ¿podrás dármelo?  
  
- Claro que si , lo he hecho siempre.  
  
- Pues entonces asunto arreglado, no hay nada mas que puedas hacer... todo e ha   
  
acabado... han muerto. Ahora soy huérfana, nada, sola, para siempre.  
  
- No estas sola.  
  
- Si, lo estoy- dijo ella tajantemente- ni intentes convencerme de lo contrario.  
  
- Hermione, entra en razón, tu vida sigue, mira Harry el tampoco tiene padres. Pero nos   
  
tiene a nosotros dos, tiene a Hogwarts, por favor entra en razón.  
  
- Ron voy a pedirte una cosa. Que no le digas nada a nadie de que mis padres han muerto.  
  
- ¿Ni a Harry?-pregunto el pelirrojo algo extrañado.  
  
- Harry...él... bueno tiene derecho a saberlo... pero... ya sabes como es Harry... empezara   
  
a ver a Voldemort por todas partes... y no quiero que se sienta peor.  
  
- Harry ya ha superado lo de sus padres.  
  
- NO lo creo Ron. No se lo digas a nadie.  
  
- Vale , lo respetare.  
  
En las semanas siguientes ningún miembro de la familia weasley volvió a hablar dela tragedia.  
  
Intentaron mantener a Hermione distada.  
  
Al parecer la noticia de la muerte de los Granger no se había extendido por el mundo mágico,   
  
el profeta no había publicado ningun articulo, seguramente por mandato de Dumbledore.  
  
La señora Weasley había ido al Callejón Diagón a comprar los nuevos materiales. Les había   
  
traído libros, rollos de pergamino, plumas, tinteros, recambios para la clase de pociones,   
  
un caldero nuevo y algunas túnicas.  
  
Muy contentos por volver un año mas a Hogwarts habían recogido todo en seguida y se habían   
  
puesto los pijamas rápidamente por que aunque era temprano mañana debían madrugar para ir a   
  
la estación de trenes donde se encontrarían con Harry.  
  
La señora Weasley acompaño a Hermione, Ron y Ginny a la estación.  
  
Atravesaron la pared sin ningún problema.  
  
En el anden les esperaba Harry. Cuando los vio sonrió feliz y los saludo con la mano. Había   
  
conseguido un compartimiento donde los tres amigos podían ir. (Ginny iba con su amigo Collin)  
  
Harry no sabia nada de la muerte delos padres de la chica.  
  
Se sentaron en el interior del compartimiento y comenzaron a hablar sobre lo que había hecho   
  
aquellas vacaciones.  
  
Cuando el tren iba por la mitad del recorrido a Harry se le ocurrió la brillante idea de   
  
preguntar:  
  
- Bueno Hermione ¿y que tal tus padres?.  
  
Hermione comenzó a hacer muecas y aspavientos.  
  
Entonces se derrumbo y rompió a llorar.  
  
Los chicos perplejos no pudieron impedir que saliera del compartimiento como un huracán. Sin   
  
duda aun no lo había superado. Se metió en el baño de las chicas a llorar.  
  
- ¿Qué he dicho? ¿algo malo?- Harry estaba confuso.  
  
Ron tomo saliva, le había prometido que no lo contaría, peor era Harry, él tenia que saberlo.  
  
- Harry, escucha, no menciones mas a los padres de Hermione ¿vale?  
  
- ¿Por que?  
  
- Ellos... han muerto...  
  
- ¿Que?  
  
- Los han asesinado este verano. Hermione lo vio todo, tiene un gran trauma. Ella los   
  
vio hacerlo, fueron tres mosrtifagos.- hizo una pausa para mirar la cara de susto que estaba   
  
poniendo su amigo- Entraron en su casa de noche, ella los oyó y se pudo salvar. Entraron en   
  
el dormitorio de sus padres, ni siquiera se despertaron, les echaron una de las maldiciones   
  
imperdonables.  
  
Harry se quedo de hielo, pensativo.  
  
Ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta de que Hermione se había dejado la puerta entreabierta.   
  
Tampoco se habían dado cuenta de que detrás de la puerta estaba escuchando Draco Malfoy, con   
  
la expresión de asombro mas evidente que nunca.  
  
  
  
Hermione no volvió al compartimiento en el resto del viaje.  
  
El tren llego a la estación de Hosmenade las seis en punto. Subieron por el angosto camino   
  
hasta el castillo de Hogwarts.  
  
Todos entraron en el gran comedor para asistir a la ceremonia de elección. Ya eran las ocho.  
  
Este iba a ser su sexto curso en Hogwarts, pero no seria como todos, sus padres habían muerto   
  
y nada podía cambiar eso.   
  
**********************************************************  
  
¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REVIEWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Ese es mi secreto

DESTINO CRUEL.  
  
(GINX)BUENO LA COSA EMPIEZA A TOMA ORTO COLOR   
  
(GINNY)¿ROSA?   
  
(GINX)NO NO TE PSASES. ERES DEMASIADO OPTIMISTA...  
  
(GINNY)¿OPTIMISTA YO? PERO SI HE MATADO A LOS PADRES DE HERM¡¡  
  
(GINX)PORQUE ERES MALA  
  
(GINNY)ALGO HABRIAN HECHO¡¡¡  
  
(GINX)¿TU CREES?  
  
(GINNY)NO REALMENTE NO LO CREO, LO HE DICHO POR QUE YO SOY MALVADA.  
  
(GINX)A CLARO, ¿COMO HE PODIDO PASARLO POR ALTO?  
  
(GINNY)JEJE PORQUE AUN NO HAS VISTO MI PERVERSIDAD EN TODA SU GAMA.  
  
(GINX)GINNY¡¡¡ TE RECUERDO QUE FORMAS PARTE DE MI...  
  
(GINNY)YA Y TU DE MI.  
  
(GINX)LAS DOS FORMAMOS PARTE DE VIR...  
  
(GINNY)SI BUENO, NO TE PONGAS SENTIMENTAL, CAYATE Y DEJALOS LEER.  
  
(GINX)VALE ME "CAYO"  
  
(GINNY)JEJEJEJEJEJEJ...   
  
CAPITULO 4: ESE ES MI SECRETO.  
  
El Gran Comedor estaba tan abarrotado como de costumbre. La ceremonia de   
  
elección duro poco tiempo. Cinco alumnos nuevos llegaron a Gryffindor.  
  
Una vez terminada esta, empezó el banquete.  
  
La comida era extraordinaria. Los tres amigos comieron mucho y hablaron poco.  
  
Cuando la cena acabo y los platos de oro quedaron tan limpios y relucientes   
  
como al principio, el director del colegio se puso en pie para dar su   
  
particular discurso de bienvenida.  
  
- Hola a todos- dijo jovialmente- bienvenidos todos los alumnos nuevos- se   
  
paro de hablar y guiño un ojo- espero que este verano haya sido bueno para   
  
todos los alumnos de Hogwarts. Espero que tengáis ganas de empezar mañana   
  
las clases. Bueno este año no va a haber novedades. Se celebrara el   
  
campeonato de quidditch y la copa de la casa- hizo una pausa para que   
  
dejaran de aplaudir los alumnos y prosiguió- Debo recordaros que entrar en   
  
el bosque prohibido esta... bueno penalizado por razones obvias- los de   
  
primero se preguntaron cuales eran esas razones- El señor Filch, vuestro   
  
celador me ha pedido que os recuerde que caminar por los pasillos durante   
  
la noche esta prohibido también. Este año habrá algunas salidas a Hosmeade,   
  
que estarán repartidas a lo largo del curso, solo los alumnos de tercero   
  
en adelante podrán ir. Buenas noches y feliz curso.  
  
Los alumnos aplaudieron, y después fueron saliendo del gran comedor para   
  
dirigirse a sus salas comunes.  
  
  
  
Al día siguiente comenzaron las clases. Hermione pensó que para no estar   
  
todo el día deprimida por lo de sus padres debía centrarse en sus estudios  
  
al máximo. Así que cogió mas apuntes que nadie en todas las clases, contesto   
  
a todas la preguntas, hizo todos los deberes... pero cuando el trabajo se le   
  
hubo acabado se asusto un poco, "¿Ahora que?" pensó. Así que se le ocurrió   
  
una idea muy brillante y muy original "me iré a leer a la biblioteca"  
  
Así que se encamino con paso rápido hacia la biblioteca.  
  
Cuando el sol cayo y el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse Hermione se levanto,   
  
guardo el libro que estaba leyendo y se encamino hacia el Gran Comedor para   
  
cenar.  
  
Ron y Harry la habían guardado un sitio, la estaban esperando.  
  
- Hola Hermione- dijo Harry.  
  
- Hola- contesto secamente la chica.  
  
- ¿Dónde has estado pregunto Ron?  
  
- En la biblioteca -contesto ella sirviéndose un poco de zumo de calabaza-   
  
leyendo ¿y vosotros?  
  
- En el entrenamiento de Quidditch contesto Harry.  
  
- ¿Y tu Ron?- pregunto la chica mirándole fijamente.  
  
- Yo también, soy golpeador ¿recuerdas?- contesto Ron extrañado.  
  
- Muy bien- concluyo la chica.  
  
No hablaron mas en el resto de la cena, ni tampoco en la sala común solo   
  
se dijeron un escueto"buenas noches" al irse a dormir.  
  
Los días pasaban lentos y dolorosos. La rutina absorbía a Hermione. Su   
  
vida era un completo caos.  
  
Ya casi no hablaba con Harry y Ron. No salía a pasear por los terrenos.   
  
Tampoco había ido a visitar a Hagrid.   
  
Solo sus estudios y sus horas en la biblioteca odian calificarse como "buenas"  
  
Y precisamente allí estaba, leyendo en la biblioteca, sumida en una   
  
trepidante novela de aventuras en el Amazonas cuando noto que alguien la   
  
observaba.  
  
Levanto la vista del libro con suavidad. Y vio delante suya a un chico,   
  
estaba de pie, ahí parado mirándola. La estaba mirando, aquellos ojos... ¿la   
  
miraban? Si, si y la miraban como nadie la había mirado desde hacia mucho   
  
tiempo.   
  
Con comprensión, la compadecían, la reconfortaban, la revivían, la daban   
  
fuerzas... pero a la vez la inquietaban, la ponían nerviosa, la molestaban...  
  
Cerro aquel libro, lo cogió bajo el brazo, le brindo una mirada de enemistad   
  
a aquel chico y salió de la biblioteca en el mas absoluto de los silencios.  
  
Camino malhumorada por los pasillos a gran velocidad. Iba murmurando cosas   
  
para si como: "ya no se puede leer tranquila", "¿qué quería ese imbecil?",   
  
"¿por qué me molesta?"...  
  
Siguió refunfuñando hasta que topo de frente con un gran nogal, sin darse   
  
cuenta se encontraba en los terrenos y no en el interior del castillo.  
  
Era un árbol de aspecto viejo y fornido.  
  
Sus ramas eran anchas se dividían en muchas ramificaciones que estaban sin   
  
una hoja.  
  
Hermione pensó que aquel era un buen lugar para leer. Se sentó en la fría y   
  
verde hierba y apoyo su espalda en el oscuro árbol.  
  
Pero no estaba del todo sola, alguien la había seguido, la observaba a unos  
  
diez metros de distancia. Avanzaba prudentemente hacia ella. Cuando estuvo   
  
lo suficientemente cerca se atrevió a decir:  
  
- ¿Por qué te has marchado de la biblioteca?  
  
- Porque quiero estar sola- respondió ella en tono de es obvio.  
  
- ¿Es por que mi presencia te molesta?  
  
- Mira Malfoy, lárgate, no quiero hablar contigo- suspiro y añado- ni con   
  
nadie.  
  
- Granger, yo se lo que te paso.  
  
- ¿A que te refieres? a mi no me paso nada.  
  
- NO a ti no, pero a tus padres si- contesto Malfoy. El rostro de Hermione   
  
cambio, sus ojos se le empañaron, vidriosos, llenos de lagrimas, pero no...   
  
no iba a llorar delante de Malfoy.  
  
- ¿Y tu como sabes eso?  
  
- Se lo oí al bocazas de Weasley en el expreso del colegio cuando se lo   
  
contaba a Potter.  
  
- ¿Que?- pregunto ella consternada ¿Harry lo sabia?...  
  
- Lo que has oído- contesto Malfoy con brusquedad- Pero yo no se lo he   
  
contado a nadie.  
  
- Te lo agradezco. Pero... bueno... - la chica dudo  
  
- ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
- ¿Has venido solo para decirme eso?- levanto la vista para mirar al chico   
  
que estaba de pie.  
  
- No.  
  
- Pues entonces ¿qué quieres?- a la chica e resultaba raro estar hablando   
  
con.... Malfoy.  
  
- Bueno lo que tengo que decirte es... que... que... que...  
  
- Que... que.... que... ¿que?- inquirió Hermione.  
  
- Que lo siento mucho.  
  
Hermione no quería que nadie sintiera lastima de ella, ni nada parecido así   
  
que se levanto y camino rápidamente hacia la orilla del lago que estaba cerca   
  
del árbol.  
  
Miro la superficie espejada, se agacho y metió la mano en el agua. Estaba   
  
fría, helada.  
  
Malfoy la siguió, se agacho hasta que sus ojos quedaron a la misma altura y   
  
entonces dijo:  
  
- He mentido, no era eso lo que te quería decir- cogido a Hermione de la   
  
mano y los dos se pusieron de pie, trago saliva y prosiguió- Tengo un secreto.   
  
- ¿Qué significa eso?- pregunto la chica confusa.  
  
- Lo que quiero decir es que tu tienes esa belleza distante. Ese aura que te   
  
rodea y que hace que seas tan... magnética. Por eso cuando te miro a los   
  
ojos y tu me devuelves la mirada haces que me sienta mas feliz, mas   
  
afortunado, dichoso y a la vez se me pone la carne de gallina y siento  
  
miedo porque tal vez no pueda estar a tu altura o porque tu creas que no   
  
valgo nada. Y aunque aun que ahora te hablo con el corazón en un puño tal   
  
vez tu no lo entiendas así, porque tu eres superior a eso. Tal vez creas   
  
que las cosas que digo son incoherentes. Tal vez creas que estoy loco. Pero   
  
te aseguro que todas las personas tiene un punto de locura, y alguna vez   
  
aflora y y tal vez sean mas sinceras entonces de lo que han sido jamás. Se   
  
que esto suena raro, pero es la explicación que yo le doy. Puede que no lo   
  
entiendas ahora, puede que no lo quieras entender... yo tampoco lo entendía.  
  
Pero créeme que algún día lo entenderás. Ese es mi secreto.   
  
*************************************************************  
  
(GINX)QUE EMOCION.... QUE OCURRE DSPUES???  
  
(GINNY)EN EL PROXIMO CAPI DE....  
  
(GINX)DESTINO CRUEL....  
  
(GINNY)DEJEN REVIEW A LA SALIDA POR FAVOR. 


	5. Un cambio radical

DESTINO CRUEL.  
  
(GINX)¿GINNY TIENES UN PAÑUELO?  
  
(GINNY)¿QUE?NO ME DIGAS QUE VAS A LLORAR...  
  
(GINX)CREO QUE SI, RECUERDA QUE YO SOY LA PARTE SENSIBLE.  
  
(GINNY)GINX, CADA DIA ME SORPRENDES MAS...  
  
(GINX)¿BUENO TIENES EL JODIO PAÑUELO O NO?  
  
(GINNY)NO, GINNY NO USA PAÑUELOS... YO NO LLORO NUNCA.  
  
(GINX)SOLO CUANDO SALGO YO ¿NO?  
  
(GINNY)MAS O MENOS. ¿OYE Y POR QUE VAS A LLORAR?  
  
(GINX)POR EL CAPI, TONTA.  
  
(GINNY)UN RESPETO ¿NO? BUENO... ¿Y POR QUE NO DEJAS LEER Y YA ESTA?  
  
(GINX)¿ES QUE SIEMPRE ME TIENES QUE MANDAR CAYAR?  
  
(GINNY)SI...  
  
CAPITULO 5: UN CAMBIO RADICAL.  
  
Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de oír.  
  
Incapaz de decir nada se quedo mirando los ojos grises del Slytherin.  
  
¿Era de verdad lo que Malfoy le había dicho? Parecía sincero, real,   
  
autentico..... eso o era muy bueno mintiendo a las chicas.   
  
Por otra parte estaba Ron... le prometió que no lo contaría y se lo   
  
dijo a Harry el mismo día que lo vio, nunca mas le contaría un secreto.  
  
Y Harry, claro, el evitaba hablarle por si acaso le daba la depresión,   
  
pero tampoco ella necesitaba su comprensión por haberse encontrado en la   
  
misma situación.   
  
Y no trataban de animarla ni nada, hacían como si nada hubiera pasado.  
  
Podría decirse que ahora los libros eran mejores amigos que ellos.  
  
Levanto la vista hacia el cielo cegado de oscuras nubes grises que   
  
amenazaban con tormenta. Y le pregunto al aire:  
  
- ¿Eso quiere decir que te gusto?  
  
- Si, claro, quiere decir que quiero que estés conmigo, no quiero   
  
separarme de ti, me he dado cuenta de lo tonto que he sido. Te quiero.  
  
- Oh Draco, ¡dios mío!  
  
Dijo esto y se abrazo al chico, quien la sujeto muy fuerte entre sus   
  
brazos y al tiempo que acariciaba su mejilla le decía con voz dulce y   
  
embriagadora:  
  
- No te preocupes, mi vida, ya no vas a sufrir mas, ahora estas conmigo.  
  
- Draco ¿no dejaras que me pase nada verdad?  
  
- Nada te ocurrirá- contesto el mirando sus ojos marrones.  
  
Se sentía mejor ahora. Estaba llorando, se desahogaba tanto dolor   
  
acumulado.... todo se calmaría. Hermione solo espero que lo de Malfoy   
  
fuera en serio.  
  
- Bésame Hermione- le susurro el chico  
  
La chica acerco sus labios a los de el Slytherin. Y le beso mientras el   
  
seguía abrazándola.  
  
Se pregunto si seria diferente después del beso pues este era el primero.  
  
Acaricio el rubio cabello del chico mientras sus lenguas se entrelazaban.  
  
Se le aceleraban los latidos del corazón, dejo que el chico recorriera su   
  
cuerpo libremente sin censurar ningún lugar.  
  
Su respiración se agito, y sintió un escalofrió, lo que estaba haciendo   
  
era una locura y lo peor es que le gustaba.  
  
Sintió mil cosas diferentes en apenas unos minutos.  
  
- Te quiero - le susurro Draco  
  
***  
  
Desde aquel momento la vida de Hermione cambio bastante. Ya casi no   
  
hablaba con nadie de Gryffindor solo los veía durante las clases y las   
  
comidas. Mucho menos de lo que hablaba antes hablaba ahora con Harry y   
  
Ron.  
  
Había conocido a muchos chicos y chicas de Slytherin que la habían   
  
parecido muy simpáticos y agradables. Tal vez ella debía de haber sido   
  
una Slytherin, casi encajaba mejor allí.  
  
Ahora solo se le notaba que era de Gryffindor por el uniforme.  
  
El tiempo paso y Hermione y Draco seguían mas unidos que antes.  
  
La navidad se acercaba y los dos habían decidido quedarse en el castillo   
  
para estar juntos.  
  
Hermione había oído decir a Ron que se iba a su casa para pasar la   
  
navidad con sus dos hermanos mayores. Sabia que Harry se quedaría pero   
  
aunque estuviera solo pensaba hacerle el mismo caso que el le había hecho   
  
a ella.  
  
El partido de Quidditch de Slytherin contra Gryffindor se celebraría el   
  
día antes de navidad, la misma tarde antes del partido Draco y Hermione   
  
paseaban cerca de los invernaderos. Hermione miro al campo de Quidditch   
  
con angustia. Ella sabia que a la mañana siguiente cuando Draco subiera a   
  
su escoba solo tendría una cosa en la cabeza. Que ganara Slytherin. Pero   
  
lo que Hermione no sabia sin embargo se lo suponía, era que él estaba   
  
dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ganar.  
  
- Cariño- dijo la chica, Draco le presto atención.  
  
- ¿Qué pasa?  
  
- Mañana en el partido no harás nada indebido ¿verdad?  
  
- ¿Indebido? ¿qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto este extrañado.  
  
- Pues... que... que si... vas a intentar... bueno... hacerle daño a Ron   
  
y Harry.  
  
- ¿Ron y Harry? Pero si ya no son tus amigos ¿qué te importan a ti ellos?  
  
- Me importan- contesto ella tajantemente.  
  
- ¿Por que?- pregunto el chico desafiante.  
  
- Porque han sido mis amigos durante muchos años y eso no pretenderás que   
  
lo borre ten fácilmente ¿no?  
  
- No pretendo nada, además Potter s sabe defender solo y Weasley... bueno   
  
el es golpeador, el podría hacerme mas daño a mi que yo a el.  
  
La mañana amaneció clara, el sol resplandecía sobre la blanca nieve que   
  
cubría los terrenos.  
  
Durante el desayuno en la mesa de Gryffindor había un gran alboroto.  
  
Todos apostaban a que Harry cogería la Snicht el primero, pero por   
  
primera vez en seis años Hermione no estaba segura de ello. Sabia que   
  
ahora Draco estaba con ella y que no se iba a dejar poner en evidencia   
  
tan fácilmente.   
  
No, no, el quería humillar a Potter y después pasear su preciosa novia   
  
por delante de sus narices, para decirle de forma indirecta "soy mejor   
  
que tu, tu eres escoria, y ahora tienes lo que te mereces y yo tengo lo   
  
que me merezco"  
  
La cabeza de Hermione discurría, absorta en sus preocupaciones. Pero lo   
  
que ella no sabia era que parte de su teoría era errónea.  
  
Pronto lo descubriría con el amargo sabor de la ironía y la frase "quien   
  
me iba a decir a mi" manchando sus labios. 


	6. Un descubrimiento doloroso

.....DESTINO CRUEL....  
  
PARA LENA.  
  
HOLA DE NUEVO OTROP CAPI MAS DE ESTA TRAGICA HISTORIA.   
  
NO OS LO PERDAIS ES BRUTAL.  
  
GRACAS A LOS QUE ME LEEIS Y A LOS QUE HABEIS DEJADO R/R  
  
(GINNY)VAYA UN CAPI INTERESANTE.   
  
(GINX)YO CREO QUE TE HAS PASADO GINNY.  
  
(GINNY)DILO ESOTY DESEANDO OIRLO.   
  
(GINX)ERES MALIGNA...  
  
(GINNY)JEJE LO SE... PERO EN ESTE CAPI ES QUE ME ESPLAYO...   
  
(GINX)NO ME PARECE BIEN.  
  
(GINNY)CLARO ESO ES PORQUE NO ERES LA PROTAGONISTA.   
  
(GINX)SI PERO POBRE HERM...  
  
(GINNY)YA ESTA BIEN DE SENSIBLERIAS. tU YA TUVISTE EL CAPI ANTERIOR.   
  
(GINX)CIERTO. PERO NO QUEDARA ASI LA COSA.  
  
CAPITULO 6: Un descubrimiento doloroso.  
  
Al finalizar el desayuno todo el mundo se dirigió hacia el campo de   
  
Quidditch. Cogieron sitio en sus tribunas y aguardaron el comienzo del   
  
partido.  
  
Los Gryffindor salieron primero, con sus túnicas escarlata y sus saetas  
  
de fuego.  
  
Los de Slytherin salieron en segundo lugar, vestían sus túnicas   
  
verdes y montaban en sus nimbus 2006. El modelo mas moderno del   
  
mercado, que como no, había sido gentileza de Lucius Malfoy.  
  
El encuentro deportivo duro alrededor de una hora. Y en esta hora hubo   
  
de todo: tantos, faltas, golpes, emoción, bajas... y un largo etc.  
  
Lo que Hermione destacaría especialmente fue que Ron paso todo el   
  
encuentro intentando darle a Draco con una Bladger (N/A ni idea de   
  
cómo se escribe eso)pero gracias a la habilidad de su novio solo   
  
consiguió hacerle un rasguño en el brazo.  
  
En segundo lugar ella destacaría, el que Harry no había visto la   
  
snicht ni una sola vez, solo cuando Draco se lanzo a por ella   
  
consiguió verla, y fue inmediatamente detrás de este. "Algo raro"   
  
pensó Hermione.  
  
En tercer lugar y mas importante destacaba que esta vez había pasado   
  
justamente lo que paso en el partido de los mundiales de Quidditch   
  
entre Irlanda y Bulgaria.  
  
Irlanda había ganado pero el búlgaro Víktor Krum había cogido la   
  
snicht. Pues bien Gryffindor había ganado por 10 puntos pero Draco   
  
había cogido la snicht.  
  
Lo que mas le agrado a Hermione del encuentro es que Draco había cumplido su palabra de respetar a Harry y Ron.  
  
Todos los de Gryffindor habían pasado el día festejando la victoria.   
  
¿He dicho todos? Perdón quería decir todos, menos Hermione.  
  
Ella había pasado el día escuchando a Malfoy...  
  
-... yo la tenia, pero no, justo entes de que yo la cogiera, va   
  
esa ... Jonson y marca.. y voy yo... y la cojo. Mierda no lo   
  
aguanto.... el partido era nuestro... nuestro Hermione.  
  
- Solo es un deporte Draco. Si tanto te estresa deberías dejarlo-   
  
contesto esta harta de su charla.  
  
- Dejarlo... NUNCA, que lo deje Potter.  
  
- Harry no ha tenido nada que ver, ha jugado muy mal- reprocho la   
  
chica.  
  
- Solo la dices para que me sienta mejor- contesto el chico de   
  
cabellos dorados.  
  
- Sabes que yo no soy así- clavo su mirada de caramelo en los ojos   
  
del chico.  
  
- Claro que no, tu eres una Gryffindor. Valor, sinceridad, honor   
  
¿que voy a hacer contigo Hermione?  
  
- No lo se ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?- pregunto con inocencia.  
  
- Te diré lo que voy a hacer... voy a coger tu preciosa carita...   
  
y luego voy a besarte.  
  
- Por mi esta bien- contesto la chica.  
  
-Bien por mi también- acepto el Slytherin.  
  
Hermione no recordaba que en sus años de colegio hubiera visto   
  
Hogwarts tan vació como aquella navidad.  
  
Solo en la casa Gryffindor había 5 alumnos.  
  
Uno de primero, dos de tercero, Harry y ella.  
  
Lo veía desayunar solo cada día ella por supuesto aprovechaba aquellos   
  
días para sentarse en las comidas con su novio, en la mesa de   
  
Slytherin.  
  
En esta mesa (que ella conociera) solo estaban Draco, Blaisse Zabinni   
  
y Pansy Parkinson.   
  
Hermione estaba contenta de estar de vacaciones. Tenia la habitación   
  
para ella sola y no tenia que escuchar las absurdas discusiones que   
  
mantenían Pervati y Lavander.  
  
Ese era el comienzo de las vacaciones, se presentaban buenas, pero   
  
como antes he dicho, la felicidad eterna no existe, pronto todo su   
  
mundo se rompería en mil cachos, pues sus cimientos eran mas frágiles   
  
que el cristal. Ajena a esto Hermione subía hacia su cuarto para hacer   
  
los deberes y olvidarse así de ellos.  
  
Comenzó por sus favoritos, aritmancia, transformaciones, herbologia,   
  
cuidado de criaturas mágicas, historia de la magia, encantamientos,   
  
interpretación de runas antiguas, defensa contra las artes oscuras, y   
  
dejo para lo ultimo pociones la que menos le gustaba.   
  
Saco su libro de "las mil formulas mágicas" lo abrió por la pagina   
  
238 y comenzó con pociones. Los deberes consistían en 50 centímetros d  
  
e pergamino sobre la poción de la juventud.  
  
A mitad del trabajo la asalto una duda sobre esta poción. No la   
  
encontró en ninguno de sus libros así que se le ocurrió la fabulosa   
  
idea de ir a preguntarle a Snape. Aunque la idea de ir a su despacho   
  
y verle la cara cuando estaba de vacaciones no le hacia ninguna gracia   
  
decidió que seria lo mejor para su trabajo.  
  
Cogió su libro de texto y salió corriendo fugazmente hacia las   
  
mazmorras.  
  
Se paro delante de la puerta del despacho del profesor de pociones y   
  
llamo con suavidad.  
  
- Adelante - la voz de Snape. Hermione atravesó la puerta cautelosamente-   
  
Ahh, señorita Granger, ¿qué quiere?  
  
Snape le daba un mejor trato a Hermione desde que salía con Malfoy y   
  
ya no era amiga de Harry y Ron.  
  
- Pues vera profesor tengo una duda sobre la poción de la juventud   
  
¿exactamente cuanto duraría el efecto si un sujeto de 65 Kg. ingiriera   
  
una cantidad de 20 centilitros?  
  
- Ummm, una pregunta difícil Granger- se puso de pie y se paseo por   
  
el despacho mirando los frascos de cristal que había colocados en las   
  
diversas estanterías- yo estimo que unos 70 minutos...  
  
- ¿Podría decirme como lo ha calculado?  
  
- La experiencia Granger, la experiencia, algo de lo que tu careces...   
  
- ¿qué ha querido decir con eso?- pregunto Hermione algo molesta.  
  
- Nada que tu no tienes demasiada experiencia en lo que a pociones   
  
respecta- dijo con recochineo.  
  
- Gracias profesor, tengo que irme- le había molestado, ¿a que venia   
  
eso? El no la conocía...  
  
- Adiós.  
  
Hermione salió del despacho malhumorada. Por eso no le gustaba Snape,   
  
siempre con su "sarcasmo" le parecía un cobarde insoportable.  
  
Caminaba insultando mentalmente a Snape cuando oyó unas voces en el   
  
pasillo contiguo. Se quedo helada, paralizada, incapaz de moverse,   
  
solo podía escuchar...  
  
- eres preciosa, deja que te acaricie.  
  
- Jaja, bésame, bésame ahora.  
  
- Y... ¿por qué no vamos a mi cuarto? lo pasaremos de miedo.  
  
- NO hagámoslo aquí mismo, ohh, eres tan guapo, tan perfecto, tus   
  
labios, tu pelo, y esos ojos....  
  
- Si hagámoslo aquí mismo.  
  
Hermione había reconocido las dos voces , no podían ser, esto no le   
  
podía ocurrir a ella, precisamente ahora.  
  
Quería doblar la esquina y mirar quien había en el otro pasillo.   
  
Pero ¿y si veía algo que no le gustaba? Si sus sospechas se confirmaban   
  
ella no sabría que hacer.  
  
Se armo de valor, reunió fuerzas par moverse y se acerco mas a la   
  
esquina, asomo la cabeza por el pasillo, estaba oscuro, pero lo vio   
  
muy bien, se llevo la mano a la boca, sus ojos se arrasaron de lagrimas   
  
temblorosa retrocedió hacia el pasillo opuesto.  
  
Aquella imagen se le quedaría grabada para siempre. Pansy Parkinson y   
  
Draco Malfoy,   
  
Salió corriendo. No conocía muy bien ese camino, se perdió por el   
  
castillo llorando y gimiendo, encontró un cuarto de baño empujo la   
  
puerta y entro, estaba vació. Paso allí toda la tarde llorando, no se   
  
presento a comer.  
  
Lleno el lavabo de agua y la miro se quedo pensando mientras se lavaba   
  
la cara en aquel primer beso... recordó lo que ocurrió en la orilla   
  
del lago.   
  
Nunca lo olvidaría, nunca.  
  
Por mucho daño que sufriera nunca lo olvidaría, nunca.   
  
-***********************************  
  
(GINX)GINNY, CREO QUE ESTOY LLORANDO.  
  
(GINNY)PUES NO ES PARA TANTO, LE PUDE PASAR A CUALQUIERA  
  
(GINX)SI PERO LE PASO A LA POBRE HUERFANITA DE HERM....  
  
(GINNY)JEJEE ¿HUERFANITA? ¿DE DONDE HAS SACODO ESO?  
  
(GINX)ME SACAS DE MIS CASILLAS.  
  
(GINNY)HOY HIJA COMO SI FUERAS EL PARCHIS... JEJEE 


	7. El dulce alivio

DESTINO CRUEL  
  
(GINX)POBRE DESGRACIADA HERMIONE.  
  
(GINNY)QUE SE JODA.  
  
(GINX)¿COMO PUEDES DECIR ESO?  
  
(GINNY)JODER, SI SU NOVIO ES UN CAPULLO...  
  
(GINX)¡ELLA NO TIENE CULPA DE ESO!  
  
(GINNY)CLARO QUE SI, QUE HUBIERA ELEGUIDO MEJOR.  
  
(GINX)DAS PENA, MENOS MAL QUE ESTE CAPI...  
  
(GINNY)CHISSSSSSS NO DES PISTAS, QUE LEAN.  
  
(GINX)POR UNA VEZ DE ACURDO.  
  
(GINNY)¬¬ (RESIGNACION)  
  
CAPITULO 7: El dulce alivio.  
  
Sentada sobre el frió suelo Hermione estuvo llorando toda la tarde.   
  
Largas horas de pena que ahora parecían aun mas dolorosas.  
  
Cuando sus ojos cesaron de llorar, cuando su amargura ya no tuvo mas   
  
cabida en si... llego la noche, oscura y siniestra para aquellos que   
  
no tienen amparo.  
  
Se pregunto a si misma cuanto tiempo habría estado llorando por Draco.  
  
Horas... 1,2,3,4,5 ¿cuantas?  
  
Destrozada decidió volver a la sala común. Se había saltado la comida   
  
y la cena, y apenas se había dado cuenta.  
  
Camino con lentitud por los pasillos murmurando para si una canción:   
  
hold on to me love  
  
you know I can't stay long  
  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
can you hear me?  
  
can you feel me in your arms?  
  
holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
I'll miss the winter  
  
a world of fragile things  
  
look for me in the white forest  
  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears  
  
holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight  
  
closing your eyes to disappear  
  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
but still you wake and know the truth  
  
no one's there  
  
say goodnight  
  
don't be afraid  
  
calling me calling me as you fade to black  
  
holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight   
  
(N/A My last breath, de Evanescence)  
  
Atravesó el retrato de la dama gorda con pesadumbre.  
  
La sala estaba vacía.  
  
El fuego estaba encendido, tenia mucho frió, se sentó en el butacón   
  
mas próximo a la chimenea.  
  
No pudo evitar volver a recordar lo que había visto.   
  
Tampoco pudo evitar llorar al recordarlo.  
  
Las lagrimas saladas recorrían su rostro con rapidez.  
  
¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Se lo reprocharía a Draco? ¿De que serviría?   
  
Ahora estaba sola ¿Desde cuando llevaba Darco siéndole infiel?  
  
Lógicamente Pansy le daba algo que ella no le había dado ni le pensaba   
  
dar. Sexo.  
  
Hundida en su propio dolor, Ahogándose en si misma, carcomida por los   
  
celos, rota de rabia...  
  
Así había acabado por confiar en el.  
  
El sonido del retrato de la dama gorda abriéndose la sobresalto.   
  
Era Harry iba solo, cabizbajo, silencioso...  
  
No la vio hasta que no entro hasta la mitad de la habitación.  
  
Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la miro a los ojos. Evidentemente vio   
  
sus diamantinas lagrimas manchando su rostro.  
  
Avanzo lentamente hacia ella y le pregunto con suavidad:  
  
- ¿Que te ocurre ?, ¿estas bien?  
  
- NO, no estoy bien.  
  
- Pero... ¿qué pasa?  
  
- Es por Draco- contesto la Gryffindor con un poco de vergüenza.  
  
- ¿Por Malfoy? Ese miserable no se merece que ninguna chica   
  
derrame sus lagrimas por el.  
  
- Harry yo...  
  
- ¿Qué te ha hecho?- interrumpió el chico.  
  
- Yo le vi, besando a esa... Parkinson, y le... le dijo que si   
  
quería ir a su habitación... ¿cómo ha podido?- la chica volvió a   
  
sollozar.  
  
- Porque es un canalla y ella es una ramera. El no te merece. Tu   
  
vales mucho, mírate, tan lista, tan buena, tan amable, tan bonita...  
  
Harry no pudo evitarlo acerco sus labios a la boca de Hermione y la   
  
beso con todo su amor y ternura... con esa dulzura cálida que hizo que   
  
Hermione se reconfortara. El beso de Harry pareció aliviar el dolor,   
  
daba paz, armonía, serenidad...  
  
Poco a poco, muy lentamente Harry paro de besarla. Se sentía nueva.   
  
Como si nada hubiera pasado, las dudas, los temores, el dolor, se   
  
habían marchado gracias a un solo beso.  
  
- Ooh dios mío, eres un sol- la voz de la chica sonó dulce como   
  
el azúcar, pronuncio esta frase de forma especial, tan suave, tan   
  
despacio, desde el fondo de su corazón.  
  
A Harry se le grabo esta frase, siempre que pensara en Hermione la   
  
recordaría tal como ahora, tan frágil, tan sincera, tan hermosa, y de   
  
fondo oiría su voz aterciopelada diciendo "ooh dios mío, eres un sol"  
  
Hermione estaba sorprendida de que Harry, el que había sido uno de sus   
  
mejores amigos desde hacia 6 años la hubiera besado. Pero en honor a   
  
la verdad no la había molestado, ni mucho menos, le había gustado.   
  
Nunca se había sentido tan bien como ahora. Sintió que una paz la   
  
embriagaba.  
  
- Gracias- le dijo ella antes de levantarse de la butaca y subir   
  
a su cuarto a dormir.  
  
Abrió la puerta con suavidad, entro y la cerro de igual forma. Se   
  
quito la tunica y la puso sobre una silla. Apenas cinco minutos   
  
pasaron cuando Harry irrumpio en la habitación si llamar.  
  
- Espera, tenemos que hablar, sobre lo que acaba de pasar.  
  
- ¿Que?- exclamo Hermione.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(GINX)BUENO ERA CORTO  
  
(GINNY)PERO INTENSO  
  
(GINX)¿QUEREIS ACASO OTRA DOSIS DE DESTINO CRUEL?  
  
(GINNY)PUES DEJAR REVIEW  
  
(GINX)Y PASAR DE CAPI  
  
(GINNY)GRACIASPOR SU ATENCION. 


	8. El final de un principio

DESTINO CRUEL  
  
(GINNY)ESTO YA ME VA GUSTANDO MAS  
  
(GINX)A QUE VIENE ESO...  
  
(GINNY)JEJEJE... A QUE HARRY  
  
(GINX)BUENO...   
  
(GINNY)¿YA TE SABES LO QUE VIENE NO?  
  
(GINX)CREO QUE EL DESTINO CADA VEZ ES MAS...  
  
(GINNY)¿QUE? ¿CRUEL?  
  
(GINX)SI...  
  
CAPITULO 8: El final de un principio.  
  
- ¿Qué tenemos que hablar?- volvió a preguntar Hermione con   
  
naturalidad.  
  
- Lo que ha pasado Hermione, el beso, eso tenemos que hablar.  
  
- Bien, hablemos.  
  
- No, todo lo contrario, no tenemos que hablar de esto, Ron, el no   
  
puede saberlo.  
  
- ¿Que?  
  
- No se puede enterar, el no debe saberlo, no se lo podemos contar,   
  
Hermione ¿lo entiendes?  
  
- Mira Harry yo no se por que insistes en no decírselo a Ron, tampoco   
  
se por que cinco minutos después de un beso vienes arrepintiéndote,   
  
¿sabes una cosa? Yo no me arrepiento de haberte besado, incluso lo   
  
haría otra vez- grito indignada.  
  
- Escucha, tranquila- dijo acogiéndola de las manos- quiero que sepas   
  
que no me arrepiento de haberte besado, pero no quiero que Ron sufra,   
  
por eso no debe saberlo.  
  
- ¿Y que mas le da a Ron que me hayas besado o no?  
  
- Créeme, le da.  
  
- Bueno de todas formas yo no diré nada, lo haré solo porque tu lo   
  
dices, últimamente tu sabes mas de Ron que yo...  
  
- Mira Hermione lo que no te voy a consentir de ninguna manera es que   
  
me digas eso cuando llevas meses sin querer saber nada de nosotros-   
  
dijo Harry casi gritando.  
  
- ¿Qué dices Harry? ¿por qué iba yo a hacer eso?- pregunto con   
  
incredulidad falsa, el tenia razón.  
  
- No se, tal vez ¿por Malfoy?  
  
- Draco no ha tenido nada que ver.  
  
- ¿A no?- pregunto Harry ácidamente.  
  
- No- contesto ella con decisión.  
  
- Por supuesto que si Hermione ¡por dios! ¡te echamos de menos   
  
Hermione! Somos tus amigos...  
  
- Harry, no fue por, Draco... fue por bueno, algo que me paso antes   
  
de venir... a Hogwarts.  
  
- Ya lo se Hermione, lo siento, de verdad, te lo digo con el corazón-   
  
de amarrarle las manos paso a abrazarla- ya sabes que mis padres...   
  
bueno a mi me paso lo mismo... tienes todo mi apoyo.  
  
- Lo se- y rodeo a Harry con sus brazos. Se encontraba tan bien en su   
  
compañía.  
  
Entonces los labios de Harry se acercaron peligrosamente a los de la   
  
chica y volvieron a fundirse en un beso. Pero este fue diferente del   
  
primero.  
  
Fue apasionado, arrollador, lascivo. Hermione dejo que el chico   
  
acariciara su cintura y su espalda mientras ella revolvía su negro   
  
cabello.  
  
Sus lenguas se entrelazaron con intenso frenesí, los dos estaban   
  
extasiados, hundidos el uno en la boca del otro, sus cuerpos se   
  
fundieron en un intenso abrazo. Fue fantástico pero...  
  
Pero cuando sus lenguas se dieron tregua, sus bocas se separaron y   
  
sus miradas se encontraron de esa forma tan inconfundible e intensa   
  
Harry murmuro:  
  
- Hermione, esto no puede volverá ocurrir.  
  
- ¿Qué quieres decir Harry? El no tiene por que enterarse, pero esto   
  
ha sido... increíble.  
  
- Lo se, pero no va a ser bueno para ninguno. Ni para Ron que le va a   
  
doler mucho, ni para mi que me va a hacer sentir violento constantemente,   
  
ni para ti que estas con Malfoy...  
  
- Vale Harry, no hacia falta que me pusieras excusas, no te besare mas,   
  
ya no te besare mas.  
  
- Hermione, sabes que es la verdad.  
  
- Vale, no se lo diremos a Ron, ni nos besaremos mas, lo he captado.  
  
- No hace falta que te pongas así.  
  
- Si, si hace falta, ¿cómo crees que me he sentido hoy ? como si no   
  
hubiera nada... después cuando parecía que el sol brillaba otra vez,   
  
me dices que no se puede volverá repetir, te arrepientes, aunque digas  
  
que no..., y... y mis padres ha muerto, ellos no tenían culpa de nada...   
  
no habían hecho nada a nadie- comenzó a sollozar- y ahora lárgate de mi   
  
cuarto Harry.  
  
- Hermione....  
  
- Que te largues- Harry la dejo sola.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(GINNY)¿GUSTO, NO GUSTO, MATO DE ABURRMIENTO...?   
  
(GINX)¿QUE?  
  
(GINNY)NECESITAMOS SABER QUE ES PARECE TODOS   
  
(GINX)PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO  
  
(GINNY)¿HAY ALGUNA OTRA FORMA MAS DESEPERADA DE PEDIR UN REVIEW?  
  
(GINX)CREO QUE NO (^-^) 


	9. la prueba

DESTINO CRUEL  
  
(GINNY)¡¡ME ENCANTA ESTE CAPI!!  
  
(GINX)¿POR QUE HAY ROMANTICISMO?  
  
(GINNY)¬¬ NO PORQUE HAY VIOLENCIA  
  
(GINX)LO SUPONIA...PERO ¿A QUE ES ROMANTICO?  
  
(GINNY)SI, SI, SI Y ADEMAS ES CRUEL  
  
(GINX)COM0 EL DESTINO MISMO ;)  
  
CAPITULO 9 : LA PRUEBA  
  
Aquella noche cuando Harry se marcho, se acostó y en la soledad y la   
  
oscuridad de la noche trazo un plan; le costo tomar la decisión, de   
  
intentar pasar por alto lo de Pansy, pero que lo ignorara no iba a   
  
significar que fuera a perdonar a Malfoy. Así que lo que haría seria   
  
hacerle una "prueba" y dependiendo de como reaccionara así haría.  
  
Se levanto con la mente clara, se ducho y arreglo para estar guapa,   
  
quería que el la viera bien, radiante, luminosa; ocultaría su dolor   
  
por la infidelidad tras un disfraz de chica perfecta.  
  
Así que paso toda l mañana con Draco paseando por los terrenos del   
  
colegio. Cuando callo la tarde y el cielo comenzó a tornarse rosado se   
  
pregunto a preguntarle en tono inocente :  
  
- Oye Draco ¿ tu serias capaz de engañarme con alguna otra chica?  
  
- No - contesto Draco muy secamente y muy rápido.  
  
- Pero... no se, tal vez... ¿ y si ella te diera algo que yo no te doy?   
  
¿tu que harías ?  
  
- Nadie me da tanto como tú- contesto mirando al horizonte.  
  
- Ya pero ponte en el caso ¿que harías?  
  
- Eso no va a pasar deja de decir tonterías- desde luego mentía bien,   
  
su frialdad y su temple eran sorprendentes.  
  
- ¿Y si una chica te propusiera sexo? ¿aceptarías ?- esta pregunta le   
  
puso algo nervioso, eso era lo que Pansy le había propuesto exactamente.  
  
- No Hermione, no aceptaría.  
  
- ¿Y si fuera mas guapa que yo ? ¿que?- tal vez fuera el físico de Pansy...  
  
- Nadie es mas guapa que tu Hermione- dijo mirándola a los ojos.  
  
- ¿Ni siquiera Pansy?- pregunto con recelo.  
  
La reacción de Draco fue extraña e inesperada. Primero giro la cabeza   
  
hacia Hermione y la miro de forma extraña, después se llevo la mano al   
  
pelo intentando aparentar tranquilidad, lo único que consiguió fue   
  
despeinarse. Hermione comenzaba a impacientarse.   
  
- ¿Ni siquiera Pansy?- repitió la chica.  
  
Empezó a sudar, perdía la clama, sus mejillas comenzaron tornarse   
  
mas rojas de lo habitual,le dio una especie de tic y le tembló el pulso,   
  
se metió la mano en el bolsillo intentando ocultar su reacción.  
  
Fue en aquel preciso momento en el que se dio cuenta de que quería   
  
tanto a Hermione que le era imposible mentirla. Eso le hacia enfadar,   
  
él "el rey de la frialdad " embustero, falso y mentiroso de nacimiento   
  
vencido por una mujer... no nunca.   
  
Fue entonces cuando exploto.  
  
- ¿Como te entrevés a preguntarme eso? ¿por quien me tomas? Eres una   
  
celosa, igual que todas las mujeres, todas iguales, no os salváis ni   
  
una. No lo soporto ¿como te atreves a sospechar de mi? Con esa...   
  
Parkinson... esa puta, que hable con ella no significa que me la tire   
  
¿sabes? Joder ¿tu que te crees? ¿que no pienso? ¿o que pienso con la   
  
polla? Hermione, joder, ya te dije, coño, Hermione, tu me gustas...  
  
Siguió gritando a pleno pulmón cosas así durante un buen rato.  
  
Hermione ya tenia el resultado de su prueba, pero no como pensaba,   
  
ella no pensaba que Draco pudiera perder los papeles hasta tal punto.  
  
De acuerdo, el había sido honesto, así que ella decidió contestarle   
  
con la misma honestidad.  
  
- Draco, no vuelvas a gritarme, y cuidado con lo que me llamas, porque   
  
yo no te lo voy a consentir.  
  
Se levanto y se fue mientras Draco se quedaba como de piedra en mitad   
  
del basto prado.  
  
Al entrar al castillo una sonrisa se dibujo el su cara, pero no sabia   
  
muy bien porque, su prueba había finalizado, pero Draco no había   
  
respondido muy bien, mejor dicho todo lo contrario.  
  
Ya era tarde así que se acerco al gran comedor ceno rápidamente y   
  
subió a la torre de Gryffindor.  
  
Antes de entrar en la sala común miro bien por si acaso estaba por   
  
allí Harry, no quería que la tensión se volviera a repetir. Pero   
  
Harry no estaba allí, así que atravesó el umbral de la puerta, cruzo   
  
la sala rápidamente y subió al dormitorio de las chicas de 6º y se   
  
acostó en su cama de sabanas escarlata para sumirse en un profundo   
  
sueño.  
  
A la mañana siguiente se levanto contenta, aunque no pensaba acercarse   
  
a Draco para nada tampoco quería estar con Harry (aunque habían vuelto   
  
a ser amigos)   
  
Bajo a desayunar y después fue ala biblioteca donde paso casi todo el   
  
día (exceptuando la comida) pero antes de que anocheciera totalmente   
  
decidió ir a dar un paseo por los terrenos.  
  
El cielo estaba bañado por un agradable color sepia, Hermione iba   
  
caminando por el lindero del bosque prohibido cuando la puerta de la   
  
cabaña de Hagrid se abrio. De el interior de la cabaña salió Harry.  
  
A Hermione le hubiera gustado que la tierra le tragase.   
  
Lamentablemente la tierra no hizo ningún caso.  
  
- Hola Harry- dijo cortésmente.  
  
- Hola ¿que haces aquí?- pregunto este algo extrañado.  
  
- Dar un paseo- contesto ella con algo de apuro.  
  
- ¿te importa si te acompaño?- pregunto Harry.  
  
- No por supuesto- contesto ella, pero la verdad si que le importaba.  
  
Así que los dos Gryffindor caminaron durante largo rato por el húmedo   
  
césped. Ninguno de los dos sabia que decir.  
  
Al final Hermione se decidió a hablar :  
  
- Harry yo... bueno Draco...  
  
- No hace falta que digas nada- tenia la mirada clavada e el suelo.  
  
- Si Harry, si hace falta, porque no se que hacer, ayer tuve una   
  
disputa con Draco...  
  
- ¿Por que me cuentas esto?- dijo algo extrañado  
  
- Porque eres mi amigo, yo le sugerí lo de Pansy y se puso como una   
  
furia, pero como no hay mayor desprecio que no hacer aprecio, pues yo   
  
me marche.  
  
- Bueno pero ya os... os... reconciliasteis ¿no?  
  
- No lo se. No se lo que quiero, ya no se nada- la chica suspiro.  
  
- Yo si se lo que quiero- dijo Harry levantando la vista- A ti.  
  
Fue inevitable para Harry, sintió la necesidad de rodear con sus   
  
brazos a Hermione, la necesidad de estrechara contra su pecho...  
  
- Me he dado cuenta Hermione, siempre te he querido, he descubierto   
  
que te quiero. Que solo tu eres lo que me importa. Te amo Hermione y   
  
nada cambia eso.  
  
- Harry...  
  
- No digas nada, calla.... mi niña... calla.  
  
Y muy suavemente la beso, con su característica dulzura y su amor tan   
  
incondicional, casi platónico, y con su pasión. Ella también le abrazo   
  
por la cintura y esta vez le correspondió al beso con total entrega,   
  
se dejo embriagar por él y su romanticismo.  
  
- Hermione te quiero.  
  
Hermione continuo acariciando a Harry, pero lamentablemente no pudo   
  
responder lo mismo.  
  
Continuaron besándose y acariciándose ya en la oscuridad ya que el sol   
  
había sucumbido a los encantos de la pálida luna que se había adueñado   
  
del cielo alzándose triunfantemente.  
  
Un Draco Malfoy desesperado salió del castillo. Escruto la oscuridad   
  
con avidez y grito al aire frío :  
  
- Hermione, cariño, ¿donde estas?  
  
Aparto a Harry de sus brazos con algo de nerviosismo y le pregunto   
  
con miedo :  
  
- ¿Has oído algo?  
  
- No nada- contesto el muchacho de azabache cabello.  
  
- Yo si, he oído a Draco, me esta buscando...  
  
- Hermione, no pienses mas en el, no lo merece. Él no te merece.  
  
- Tal vez tengas razón- dijo abrazándole de nuevo y apoyando su   
  
cabeza en el hombro del chico.  
  
- Deja que yo cure tus heridas, bésame y olvída.  
  
Hermione obedeció gustosamente y sin rechistar. Casi creyó las   
  
palabras de Harry, si no hubiera sido porque una fría voz murmuro a   
  
su espalda :   
  
- ¿Como has podido?  
  
Se dio la vuelta con rapidez, era Malfoy parecía casi herido de celos,   
  
dolido por la traición, igual que ella se había sentido.  
  
- Igual que tu pudiste con Pansy.  
  
- ¿Que estas diciendo? ¿de que hablas?- pregunto con nerviosismo.  
  
- Draco no fue casualidad nuestra conversación de ayer, yo os vi, en   
  
las mazmorras, iba por allí por casualidad, si Draco, te vi besarla y   
  
meterle mano, y vi como la invitabas a tu cuarto...  
  
- ¿Ahora me sigues? Esto es el como, además tu te estas enrollando con   
  
Potter, no me reproches nada, eres igual que yo...  
  
- Nunca será igual que tu, sucia serpiente- contesto Harry gritando.  
  
- No te metas si no quieres salir perdiendo- amenazo Draco.  
  
- No me das miedo, tus amenazas me traen al fresco.  
  
- Desgraciado- grito Draco loco de ira.  
  
- No insultes a Harry- dijo Hermione con rabia.  
  
- No le defiendas, yo soy tu novio- chillo Draco.  
  
- No ya no Malfoy, aquí sobras, ahora ya no eres mi novio- contesto   
  
Hermione muy segura de si misma.  
  
- Te arrepentirás de esto...- comenzó a decir Malfoy.  
  
- Lárgate de aquí, vete con esa Parkinson. El chulo y la puta.- dijo   
  
Harry elevando su voz sobre la del Slytherin.  
  
- Has firmado tu sentencia de muerte, cara partida.  
  
Se abalanzo sobre Harry, le tiro al suelo y le dio un puñetazo, Harry   
  
le aparto de un empujón, se puso de pie y le dio una patada en las   
  
costillas.   
  
Draco se levanto del suelo con dificultad y arremetió   
  
contra Harry con violencia, dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago,   
  
Harry respondió dándole un puñetazo en la mandíbula.  
  
Hermione que hasta entonces había estado petrificada, saco su varita.   
  
Apunto a Draco.  
  
- Inmovilus- se dirigió a Harry y le ordeno- estate quieto, confórmate   
  
o te paralizo a ti también.  
  
Draco se quedo casi flotando sobre el suelo, miraba con desesperación   
  
como su chica se escapaba con su peor enemigo.  
  
Un golpe bajo, tosió, le produjo mucho dolor, escupió sangre por la   
  
boca.  
  
Los vio entrar dentro del castillo. Entonces el hechizo se rompió y   
  
lentamente cayo al suelo. Se puso de pie y corrió por los terrenos lo   
  
mas deprisa que pudo hasta la entrada del castillo.  
  
Abrió la puerta , entro en el vestíbulo, pero estaba vacío, habían   
  
desaparecido.  
  
- ¿Harry, quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?  
  
- No allí hacen preguntas, me castigaran.  
  
- Esta bien, entonces yo te curare.  
  
- Vamos a la sala común.  
  
Llegaron a la torre Gryffindor, pasaron por el retrato de la señora   
  
gorda.  
  
Hermione cogió de su dormitorio una jarra de agua, la calentó mediante   
  
un hechizo, cogió también un recipiente y toallas limpias.  
  
Comenzó a limpiar la raja que Harry tenia en el labio, después limpio   
  
los rasguños y arañazos de todo su cuerpo.  
  
- Harry, no debiste provocare...  
  
- Nadie me insulta y se queda tal cual, además no solo me insulto a mi,   
  
también a ti. Apartir de ahora no manchara tu honor.  
  
- Harry yo... te lo agradezco.  
  
- Hermione te quiero.  
  
De nuevo Hermione no pudo contestar lo mismo, pero Harry se contento   
  
con ver su sonrisa.   
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
(GINNY)CHULO,TO CHULO. AL MENOS ES MI OPINION.  
  
(GINX)PERO ¿Y LA TUYA?  
  
(GINNY)DEJANOS UN REVIEWWWWWW Y ESPRESATE.  
  
(GINX)TU CUENTAS, ERES IMPORTANTE  
  
(GINNY)NO TE LO CALLES, MANDANOS A LA MIERDA SI QUIERES  
  
(GINX)PERO DEJA REVIEW 


	10. Dificultades

DESTINO CRUEL  
  
(GINNY)BUENO, BUENO QUE CAPI.  
  
(GINX)UMMM.... A MI NO ME GUSTA.  
  
(GINNY)BLA, BLA, BLA, ESTA MUY BIEN, ES CONFLICTIVO.  
  
(GINX)EINNN???  
  
(GINNY)SI, YA ME JODERIA QUE...  
  
(GINX)CHISSSSSS CALLAAAAA  
  
(GINNY)JAJAJA RON VAS A TRAGAR MIERDA POR UN TUBO.  
  
(GINX)NO DIGAS ESO, POBRECLLOS.  
  
(GINNY)JA JA ME RIO DE ELLOS.  
  
(GINX)ESATN EN UNA SITUACION MUY DIFICIL  
  
(GINNY)LO SE, Y ESO ME GUSTA...   
  
(GINX)NO TIENES REMEDIO... ¬¬  
  
CAPITULO 10 : ¿DIFICULTADES?  
  
Las vacaciones de Navidad no duraron mucho mas.  
  
El día 10 de enero el castillo volvió a llenarse y los pasillos   
  
cobraron vid de nuevo. El gran comedor se abarroto de gente aquella   
  
noche.  
  
Harry y Hermione cenaban mientras esperaban que Ron apareciera.  
  
- ¿Harry que le diremos cuando aparezca?- pregunto la chica   
  
nerviosa.  
  
- Nada...  
  
- ¿Y de lo de Malfoy?   
  
- Le diremos que es un cabrón y que has cortado con el.  
  
- y si ¿Draco hace alguno de sus comentarios?- no podía enterarse de   
  
que se habían besado.   
  
- Diremos que son sus típicas tonterías para molestar.  
  
- Espero que me acepte otra vez.  
  
- Tranquila, estará deseando verte...  
  
A los pocos minutos Ron apareció, estaba contento de volver. Cuando   
  
le dijeron lo de Hermione se limito a darle un abrazo y decirle al   
  
oído :  
  
- Bienvenida a casa, te he echado de menos- Harry tenia razón, que   
  
bien le conocía.  
  
- Y yo a tí- contesto ella con apuro.  
  
- Bueno pues no se hable mas, a cenar- concluyo Ron.   
  
Los tres amigos hablaron durante toda la cena y se contaron muchas   
  
cosas. Rieron y comieron como en los viejos tiempos. Todo había vuelto   
  
a la normalidad ¿todo?  
  
Hermione había convencido a Harry finalmente para que le contara a Ron   
  
que se besaron, no quería que entre ellos hubiera secretos, en la   
  
amistad la sinceridad es muy importante.  
  
Ya casi había pasado una semana, y como Hermione le había insistido un   
  
montón de veces Harry decidió contárselo.  
  
Así que una tarde cuando los dos volvían del entrenamiento de Quiddicht,   
  
cansados, embarrados, mojados y agotados, Harry se decidió a decírselo.   
  
- Ron, espera te tengo que contar algo.  
  
- Harry, por amor de Dios, esta lloviendo a mares, ¿no puedes esperar?  
  
- No Ron, tiene que ser ahora.  
  
- Bien, tu dirás.  
  
- He besado a Hermione.- contesto con decisión  
  
- ¿Que?- pregunto este extrañado.   
  
- Que la he besado- repitió  
  
- ¿Cuando?  
  
- En las vacaciones de Navidad. Hace algunas semanas.  
  
- Harry.... ¿como me haces esto?  
  
- Lo siento, salió así de repente.  
  
- Tu sabias que ... me gustaba ¿como me haces esto?  
  
- Ron, tu nunca se lo has dicho y...   
  
- Y como yo no estaba tu te ocupaste de mis asuntos.  
  
- No, yo no sabia que Hermione me... gustaba.  
  
- Porque no te gusta, solo es un capricho...  
  
- No te consiento que....  
  
- Solo la has besado para demostrar una vez mas que eres mejor que yo.  
  
- Sabes que no.  
  
- No, no lo se, porque aunque tu lo niegues, solo me demuestras lo   
  
contrario. Ya nos ha pasado esto antes Harry, no te acuerdas.   
  
- Si Ron, me acuerdo, pero aquella vez no fue mi culpa, fue esa   
  
periodista repugnante.  
  
- Creo que lo mejor seria que...  
  
- De ninguna forma me voy a olvidar de Hermione.  
  
- Pues es lo mejor.  
  
- Lo mejor para ti ¿no?  
  
- Lo mejor para todos.  
  
- Hermione me pidió que te contara lo del beso, solo es un beso, me   
  
dijo, no podrá tomárselo tan mal.  
  
- No podré soportarlo Harry.  
  
- Pues debes hacerlo.  
  
- Me moriré de celos   
  
- Lo se, por eso no te daré motivos.  
  
- Que afortunado eres Harry Potter.  
  
Harry le dio una palmada en la espalda a Ron en la espalda y los dos   
  
fueron hacia el castillo.  
  
Dentro de lo malo... podía haber sido peor.   
  
Mientras en la torre Gryffindor una chica miraba embobada una   
  
fotografía mágica, en la que dos muchachos abrazados se besaban y se   
  
sonreían. Si, la foto era suya y de Draco Malfoy, el chico mas guapo   
  
de Hogwarts. Le había dejado escapar por un beso con Harry Potter, el   
  
mas popular de los chicos del mundo mágico.  
  
Pero no había conseguido olvidar a Draco. Un beso, solo eso fue para   
  
Hermione.  
  
Si era bien cierto que el le fue infiel con Pansy Parkinson, pero   
  
siempre le quedaría la duda de si se lo podría haber olvidado.   
  
En eso pensaba la chica cuando sus dos amigos la dejaban sola.  
  
Empapados cruzaron el retrato de la dama gorda dos muchachos, Harry y   
  
Ron.   
  
Hermione se guardo la foto en un bolsillo de la túnica y se acerco a   
  
sus amigos.   
  
Miro a Harry primero, como preguntándole con la vista "se lo has dicho"  
  
Harry asintió con la cabeza.   
  
- Hola chicos, ya me estaba aburriendo.  
  
- ¿Que raro?- dijo Ron.  
  
- ¿Por que dices eso?- dijo Hermione extrañada.  
  
- Podrías estar leyendo- dijo Harry para intentar arreglar el   
  
comentario.  
  
- No lo decía por eso- contesto Ron en tono seco mientras se   
  
encaminaba hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación.  
  
- Luego hablamos- le susurro Harry a Hermione y se fue con Ron a la   
  
habitación.  
  
Hermione volvió a sentarse frente a la chimenea mientras pensaba   
  
¿habría dificultades? Se pregunto a si misma.  
  
No hacia falta que Harry se lo dijera, sabia que si.  
  
Al cabo del rato volvió a pensar en Draco y suspiro, se paso la mano   
  
por el cuello "no pienses mas en el, ya no puedes pensar en el,   
  
olvídale" se dijo, pero no le sirvió de nada. Se puso las manos en la   
  
cara y se tapo los ojos y sin querer recordó la primera vez que se   
  
besaron en la orilla del lago. Nadie besaba tan bien como el.  
  
- ¿En que piensas?- Harry acababa de llegar.  
  
- Nada ¿que ha pasado? ¿se lo has dicho?- estaba impaciente.  
  
- Si se lo he dicho- dijo el chico algo sarcástico.  
  
- ¿Y como se lo ha tomado?- pregunto temerosa  
  
- Mejor de lo que esperaba, pero no bien del todo. Solo una cosa.  
  
- Lo que sea.  
  
- No hablaremos mas de ello ¿de acuerdo?  
  
- Como quieras- acepto ella  
  
- Hermione- llamo el chico.  
  
- ¿Que?  
  
- Te quiero- Lo decía de verdad, Harry la quería, pero ella no podía   
  
mentirle, ella no le quería, no podía contestar lo mismo.  
  
- Lo se.  
  
Ella no podía olvidar a Draco, pero Harry la quería, se lo decía   
  
constantemente. Pero lo tenia muy reciente, y el amor de Harry no la   
  
iba a ayudar a olvidarlo, y ella no quería utilizar a su amigo. Pero   
  
tampoco le convenía un chico que la engañaba y además la mentía.  
  
Harry puso una mano sobre la cara de Hermione, ella levanto la vista   
  
y vio que el la sonreía. Ella aparto su mano, este puso cara de   
  
ofendido, inmediatamente Hermione le señalo con discreción la   
  
escalera, Ron acababa de bajar.  
  
Harry creía que ella le quería, se equivocaba, nunca sabia lo que   
  
pensaba Hermione. Sabia que había hecho mal besando a la chica que le   
  
gustaba a su mejor amigo, desde el primer momento sabia que iba a   
  
tener problemas, pero aun así no renuncio a besarla, incluso lo   
  
repitió 3 veces.   
  
Si 3 besos que nunca olvidaría.  
  
(GINNY) OHHHHHHHH QUE PENA...  
  
(GINX)POBRE HERMIONE... ES TAN...  
  
(GINNY)PUTA, RAMEERA, FURCIA, FULANA, ZORRA, FRESCA, CUALQUIERA.  
  
(GINX)NOOOOOOOO¡¡¡¡ DESGRACIADA  
  
(GINNY)BUAH... ANDA, DEJAR DE PERDER TIEMPO Y...  
  
(GINX)SEGUIR LEYENDO DESTINO CRUEL.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++ REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW++++++++++++++++++++ 


	11. Haciendo trampas

DESTINO CRUEL  
  
(GINX)ESTE CAPI ME ENCANTA ES TAN APASIONADO Y...  
  
(GINNY)VIOLENTO A LA VEZ, SI A MI TAMBIEN ME GUSTA.  
  
(GINX)Y VUELVA A REAPARECER...  
  
(GINNY)UMMMM DEBERIAMOS DECIRLO  
  
(GINX)NO.  
  
(GINNY)ESO QUE SE JODAN... (SIN ANIMO DE OFENDER)  
  
(GINX)ERES LO PEOR ,LO SABIAS???  
  
(GINNY)SI, Y ME ENCANTA  
  
CAPITULO 11 : HACIENDO TRAMPAS.  
  
Varias semanas pasaron las cosas estaban muy tranquilas en Hogwarts,   
  
Harry y Ron seguían igual, Ron cada vez que podía le soltaba una   
  
indirecta sobre el tema. Pero Hermione al contrario que los demás no   
  
había conseguido adaptarse. Harry le gustaba un poco, pero cada día   
  
se daba cuenta de que estaba perdidamente enamorada de Draco.   
  
Cada vez que lo veía caminar por los pasillos junto a Pansy, le dolía   
  
el alma, cada resquicio de su corazón se envenenaba, no podía   
  
soportarlo mas, tenia que volver con el.   
  
Pero claro esta que ella no se iba a acercar con el rabo entre las   
  
piernas a pedirle perdón, su orgullo no se lo permitía. Y el mientras   
  
tuviera a su disposición a la zorra de Pansy, o sea siempre, no iba a   
  
volver con ella sin un buen motivo.  
  
Cada vez que los veía juntos... cada vez que veía que es perra ponía   
  
la mano sobre Draco...  
  
se sentía... se sentía celosa.  
  
Si eso era los celos la comían, la mataban, la arrancaban las entrañas,   
  
le oprimían el corazón y se le nublaba el pensamiento.   
  
Tenia que hacer algo, y debía ser cuanto antes, antes de que Harry,   
  
Ron, o el mismo Draco se dieran cuenta.  
  
Pero ella no sabia cuanto tiempo mas podía resistir antes de perder el   
  
control de sus actos.  
  
Así que aquella noche cuando subió a su dormitorio se puso a pensar   
  
hasta encontrar un modo.  
  
Se sentó en el borde de la cama y hablo solo en alto durante horas, ya   
  
que Parvati y Lavander no estaban allí, para hacer sus tontas preguntas.  
  
Cientos de cosas le vinieron a la mente pero ninguna era suficientemente   
  
buena.  
  
Ya era tarde estaba algo cansada. Así que decidió dejarlo para mañana,   
  
seguramente la luz del día iluminaría su pensamiento.  
  
Se durmió en seguida cayo en un sueño profundo del que no podía   
  
despertar.  
  
Era un tanto extraño aquel sueño :  
  
"Ella se encontraba en Hogwarts, solo que el castillo parecía haberse   
  
reducido una cuarta parte y por todas partes se encontraba con Draco y   
  
Pansy. Ella iba con Harry y Ron, que iban charlando sobre el Qudditch   
  
como siempre. Ellos no se daban cuenta pero se sentía sola,   
  
insignificante, y estaba muerta de celos.  
  
Al cruzar por un pasillo los vio, a Draco y a Pansy, como aquella vez   
  
en las mazmorras, el dolor fue insoportable, solo que aquella vez no   
  
se lo cayo, se acerco y les monto el numerito, incluso le había dado   
  
una torta a Pansy, no le importo que Ron y Harry estuvieran presentes.   
  
Justo cuando Draco abría la boca para decir algo..."  
  
El despertador sonó con su monótono timbrecito, sonó tan puntual como   
  
cada mañana, lo apago y se restregó los ojos, se incorporo y una sonrisa   
  
se dibujo en su rostro. Había encontrado la solución. Pagarle con su   
  
propia moneda.   
  
Los celos.  
  
Así que esa mañana decidió ponerse guapa para aparentar delante de   
  
Draco.  
  
Se puso maquillaje y poción alisadora en el pelo.  
  
Bajo a la sala común donde Ron y Harry la esperaban.  
  
Después de un buen desayuno se dirigieron a la primera clase de la   
  
mañana, cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Esperaban en el exterior de los   
  
terrenos del colegio a que Hagrid, el profesor llegara.  
  
A Hermione le pareció que aquel era un buen momento para poner su plan   
  
en practica y en cuanto noto que Draco la miraba le dio un beso a   
  
Harry en la boca de aquellos que dejan sin aliento.  
  
Observo por el rabillo del ojo, Draco los miraba, no podía apartar la   
  
vista.   
  
Cuando sus bocas se separaron Harry la miro sorprendido :  
  
- ¿Que significa esto Hermione?- pregunto este en voz baja.  
  
- Nada, que me apetecía besarte y ya está- contesto esta con   
  
naturalidad en el mismo tono.  
  
- Pero aquí, delante de todos, delante de Ron-   
  
- ¿El único que te importa es Ron?- pregunto haciéndose la víctima.  
  
- No, pero tampoco quiero que lo pase mal- dijo todavía mas bajo.  
  
- Algún día tendrá que acostumbrarse a que yo elijo a quien quiero.  
  
- ¿Y tiene que ser hoy?- pregunto Harry.  
  
- No dejes para mañana lo que puedas hacer hoy- contesto la chica de   
  
forma coqueta.  
  
Abreviaremos con prisas toda una semana de continuos numeritos, celos,   
  
malas caras, apasionados encuentros, coincidencias falsas, miradas de   
  
odio, comentarios hirientes y un largo etc.   
  
Ron estaba furioso y a la vez abatido.   
  
Harry se encontraba mal por su amigo y bien por su nueva conquista.   
  
Pero a Hermione se la veía contenta, parecia que funcionaba, si, le  
  
molestaba, todo iba viento en popa.  
  
Así que el plan dio sus frutos. Ron se canso de verlos besarse los   
  
domingos por la tarde así que termino lléndose con Dean y Seamus a   
  
jugar al ajedrez mágico.  
  
Cuando Hermione y Harry estaban en lo mas intenso de su beso, alguien   
  
les separo con brusquedad.  
  
- Si vuelves a tocarla Potter te juro que te mato- era Malfoy estaba   
  
muy enfadado.  
  
- Malfoy ¿que dices? Vete de aquí- contesto Harry- Hermione vamonos.  
  
Harry se disponían a coger la mano de Hermione para alejarse de   
  
Malfoy.  
  
- No me has oído, que no la toques- cogió a Hermione por el brazo y   
  
tiro hacia si con fuerza.  
  
- ¿Que significa esto Draco?- pregunto Hermione inocentemente.  
  
- Que eres mía, siempre lo has sido y siempre lo serás.  
  
- No ella no es de nadie- reprocho Harry.  
  
- Tuya mucho menos- contesto el Slytherin.  
  
- Vamonos Hermione, Malfoy se ha vuelto loco.  
  
- Yo no estoy loco- grito Draco.  
  
- Si, si lo estas, de celos, loco de celos- contesto Hermione.  
  
- No de eso no es, estoy loco de amor. Hermione no soporto verte en   
  
brazos de otro.  
  
- No, no lo soportas porque es con Harry con quien estoy.  
  
- Hermione me he dado cuenta de mi error. He dejado a Pansy. Solo te   
  
quiero a ti.  
  
- Ella no te quiere Malfoy, ahora esta conmigo- dijo Harry.  
  
- Eso no es del todo cierto, verdad Hermione- sus ojos grises la   
  
traspasaban, como si pudieran ver lo que pensaba.  
  
- Muy bien que ella decida- concluyo Harry.  
  
(GINNY)BUENO... QUE OS HA PARECIDO.  
  
(GINX)A MI CORTO... PERO BUENO.  
  
(GINNY)NO QUERRAS QUE LES DE UNA SOBREDOSIS (COMO AL MAMUT)  
  
(GINX)NO POR DIOS, PERO UN POCO MAS DE CRUELDAD...  
  
(GINNY)NO HACE DAÑO A NADIE.  
  
(GINX)A TI NO DESDE LUEGO, TU CORAZON ES DE PIEDRA.  
  
(GINNY)ME HAS OFENDIDO  
  
(GINX)EN SERIO??  
  
(GINNY)NO.  
  
(GINX)¬¬  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW+++++++++++++++++ 


	12. La decision

DESTINO CRUEL  
  
(GINX)AMOR ROMANTICO Y CORAZONES ROTOS ¿PUEDE HABER ALGO MEJOR?   
  
(GINNY)UMMM... DEJAME PENSAR... SI  
  
(GINX)¬¬ SIEMPRE EN EL MISMO PALAN ¿ES QUE NO TIENES SENTIMIENTOS?   
  
(GINNY)NO LOS NECESITO, PARA ESO YA ESTAS TU.  
  
(GINX)SIEMPRE CON LA MISMA BATALLA.   
  
(GINNY)ME ENCANTA LA ACTITUD DE HERMIONE EN ESTE CAPI  
  
(GINX)A MI TAMBIEN, SI YO FUERA ELLA...   
  
(GINNY)SI YO FUERA ELLA TAMBIEN LE HEBRIA ELEGIDO A EL.  
  
(GINX)¿POR QUE? o.O  
  
(GINNY)ES LO MAS SENSATO ¿NO?  
  
(GINX)MUCHAS NO SE CONVENCERIAN...   
  
(GINNY)SE CONEVNCERAN CUANDO LO LEAN.  
  
  
  
CAPITULO 12 : LA DECISION.  
  
Por tonta había acabado así. Por no conformarse con lo que tenia,   
  
que no era poco.  
  
Ahora tendría que decir delante de Harry que prefería a Draco o delante   
  
de Draco que prefería a Harry.  
  
Eso no lo había pensado... pero ella quería a Draco así que ya no mas   
  
mentiras, ya no mas tonterías. Había utilizado a Harry para conseguir   
  
su objetivo y ahora que casi lo tenia no lo podía dejar escapar.  
  
- Yo, se que esto es difícil para los tres pero...  
  
- ¿Que pasa aquí?- Ron acababa de llegar.  
  
- Lárgate Weasley, nuestros asuntos no te incumben- contesto Malfoy.   
  
- Si que te incumben, quédate Ron.  
  
- Que te largues- grito Malfoy.  
  
- Oblígame- grito Ron. Malfoy se lanzo hacia Ron, ambos se retaron   
  
pero la sangre no llego al río, porque Harry sujeto a Ron y Hermione   
  
sujeto a Malfoy.  
  
- Y bien Hermione ¿que decides?- pregunto Harry aun agarrando a Ron.  
  
- La verdad es que yo- Hermione tuvo que elevar la voz porque justo   
  
entonces Ron le dijo un insulto a Malfoy- quiero mucho a Harry pero   
  
sigo pensando en Draco. Harry, no quiero hacerte daño. Draco, no   
  
quiero que me hagas daño.  
  
- ¿Que demonios significa eso? ¿Con cual de los dos te quedas?- dijo   
  
Ron casi gritando.  
  
- Con Draco- contesto Hermione, sintió que se quitaba un secreto de   
  
encima.  
  
- Lo ves Potter, yo siempre gano...  
  
- Cállate, nos vamos- Hermione tiro del brazo de Draco y se alejaron   
  
por los terrenos del colegio hasta llegar al campo de Qidditch donde   
  
algunos aficionados jugaban al mágico deporte.  
  
- ¿Por que viniste en mi busca?- pregunto Hermione.  
  
- Porque yo realmente no quería a Pansy, lo de Pansy solo fue un polvo,   
  
pero tu lo descubriste, no se como me deje arrastrar... ya sabes los   
  
hombres.  
  
- Ya se los hombres no pensáis con la cabeza sino con la...   
  
- Bueno no me refería exactamente a eso, pero también me vale- afirmo   
  
el chico.  
  
- Jajajaajaj- Hermione rió por primera vez en mucho tiempo.  
  
- Y tu ¿por que me elegiste a mi?- pregunto Draco integrado.  
  
- A las chicas siempre les gustan mas los chicos malos.  
  
- Si pero siempre se casan con los buenos- replico el.  
  
- No siempre- contesto ella.  
  
- Pero si en el 95% de los casos- afirmó el chico - Te he echado de   
  
menos.  
  
- Yo también a ti- contesto Hermione mirando sus ojos grises.  
  
Draco la abrazo con ternura y la susurro al oído :  
  
- Prométeme que nunca mas te separaras de mi.  
  
- Nunca- contesto ella.  
  
La noche ya había caído completamente sobre los terrenos del castillo,   
  
una lluvia fina regaba los campos, habían faltado al resto de las   
  
clases y se habían pasado toda la tarde paseando y amándose por los   
  
alrededores de la escuela.  
  
Cabe mencionar que salvo este día Hermione no había descuidado sus   
  
estudios lo mas mínimo. Estos le servían como principal distracción   
  
y la ayudaban a evadirse de sus problemas amorosos.  
  
Era tarde cuando entro en la sala común. Algunos estudiantes sentados   
  
en grupos hacían sus deberes y charlaban animadamente.   
  
En un rincón Harry y Ron hablaban.  
  
Hermione los vio y se dirigió directamente hacia ellos.  
  
- Hola- dijo ella.  
  
- ¿Y Draco? ¿Por que no le has invitado a venir?- pregunto   
  
sarcásticamente Ron.  
  
- Por que es un Slytherin- contesto ella con voz severa.  
  
- Y que, antes no te ha importado eso- replico el pelirrojo.  
  
Hermione clavo sus ojos en aquel chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes   
  
que la miraban con nostalgia, como si se encontrara a kilómetros de   
  
distancia...  
  
- Ron por favor ¿Quieres dejarnos solos?  
  
- No, no quiero.  
  
- Ron vete- Harry hablo por primera vez, su voz sonó ronca.   
  
Ron se marcho.  
  
- Harry... yo te aprecio mucho- Dijo Hermione.  
  
- Quien lo diría, yo creía que me apreciabas mas que a Draco.  
  
- A ti te aprecio Harry, pero a Draco lo amo.  
  
- ¿Entonces por que me permitiste que me hiciera daño a mi mismo?-   
  
dijo elevando la voz un poco.  
  
- Porque yo no soy quien para decirte lo que haces o lo que dejas de   
  
hacer.  
  
- Pero Hermione, esa no es la cuestión, si solo me besaste por   
  
despecho....  
  
- Yo no te bese, tu me besaste Harry, las tres veces- dijo Hermione   
  
dejándole algo cortado.  
  
- Dos no se besan si uno no quiere- reprocho el chico, tenia razón.  
  
- Harry no he venido para discutir, he venido para decirte que....  
  
- Ya se lo que me vas a decir.  
  
- Si, pero quiero que todo quede claro. Harry lo comprendes ¿no? yo   
  
ya no puedo seguir contigo.  
  
- Desde el momento que entraste por esa puerta sabia que venias a   
  
cortar conmigo. Pero ¿Por que? Solo una semana ¿no crees que lo   
  
nuestro ha durado demasiado poco?  
  
- Si, ha sido poco- dijo con algo de sentimiento de culpa  
  
- ¿Por que?  
  
- Porque tu eres mi mejor amigo, pero Draco es el chico que yo quiero,   
  
Harry, yo le amo.  
  
- Muy bien, tu eres mi mejor amiga, quiero que seas feliz...  
  
- Harry, no quiero hacerte daño.  
  
- Tranquila, estoy acostumbrado al dolor. Por favor déjame solo.  
  
- No quiero que sufras.  
  
- Yo te quería Hermione, habría muerto por ti- esa frase la llego al   
  
corazón, se sentía fatal.  
  
- ¿Aun somos amigos?- pregunto ella temerosa.  
  
- ¿Acaso podemos ser algo mas?- una pregunta fue la respuesta de   
  
Harry.  
  
- No- contesto con firmeza.  
  
- Pues entonces... déjame solo.  
  
- Como quieras- dijo mientras se marchaba.  
  
Hermione se fue a su cuarto, Parvati y Lavander la saludaron al entrar   
  
y siguieron discutiendo sobre cual era el mejor atuendo que tenían   
  
para acudir a Hosmeade dentro de de 9 días.   
  
Se sentó en su cama y se puso a valorar en silencio la situación.  
  
Las cosas buenas y las malas que le habían ocurrido en aquel día.  
  
Al día siguiente Ron ya estaba al corriente de todo lo que había   
  
ocurrido y por supuesto estaba del lado de Harry, aunque la situación   
  
era algo tensa y se sucedían los silencios incómodos Hermione se   
  
alegro de que los dos chicos volvieran a ser tan amigos como antes.  
  
Pero ahora era ella la que no podía mirar con los mismos ojos a   
  
ninguno de los dos.  
  
Ahora sabia que Harry había estado muy enamorado de ella y que Ron   
  
llevaba años estándolo solo que nunca había encontrado el valor para   
  
decírselo.  
  
Con Malfoy las cosas no eran como antes, una sombra de sospecha se   
  
cernía con silenciosas alas sobre la pareja.  
  
Además y para rematar el asunto Draco se pasaba el día renegando de   
  
Harry y Ron.  
  
  
  
(GINNY)FINHISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS  
  
(GINX)UN FINAL BOMITO ¿NO?  
  
(GINNY)ESO ES DISCUTIBLE...  
  
(GINX)NO DEJEIS DE DE LEER ESTE FIC  
  
(GINNY)PUES ESTA ESCRITO CON ODIO, PASION, MALDAD, CRUELDAD, DUDA...  
  
(GINX)AMOR, AMISTAD, SENTIMIENTO, ROMANTICISMO, CARIÑO....  
  
(GINNY) Y UN LARGO ECT... BUENO YA SABEIS:  
  
(GINX)DEJAR UN REVIEW, POR FAVOR... GRACIAS... 


	13. Al fin el fin

DESTINO CRUEL  
  
(GINX)CREO QUE VOY A LLORAR...  
  
(GINNY)EINNNNN'?????  
  
(GINX)SI, ES TAN TRISTE, TAN AMARGO, TAN...  
  
(GINNY)¿CRUEL?  
  
(GINX)SI.... MUAGGGMUAGGG (SONIDO DE LLANTO)  
  
(GINNY)ENTONCES ALEGRATE, HEMOS CONSEGUIDO LO QUE QUERIAMOS.  
  
(GINX)¿QUERIAMOS LLORAR?  
  
(GINNY)NO QUERIAMOS QUE FUERA CRUEL Y TRISTE, PERO A LA VEZ ROMANTICO.  
  
(GINX)VALLA, HAS DICHO "ROMANTICO", NO TE RECONOZCO @_@  
  
(GINNY)ALGUNA VEZ TENIA QUE CABIAR ¿NO?  
  
(GINX)¿EN SERIO? ¿REALMENTE HAS CAMBIADO?  
  
(GINNY)NUNCA, ANTES LA MUERTE... MENTIR FORMA PARTE DE MI NATURALEZA  
  
CAPITULO 13 : AL FIN EL FIN.  
  
Entre líos, ajetreo, clases, disgustos, besos, discusiones, risas etc.   
  
una semana paso.  
  
Hermione y Draco estaban sentados en la sala de trofeos, un sitio   
  
tranquilo e imparcial donde podían estar juntos.  
  
Draco pregunto:  
  
- Oye Hermione, cuando vayamos a Hosmeade ¿vas a ir conmigo o con   
  
Potter y Weasley?  
  
- No se.  
  
- Vente conmigo, iremos los dos solos Potter tiene a Weasley o sino   
  
que se vaya con....  
  
- Ejem, ejem- Hermione se aclaro la voz con sarcasmo- esta bien, yo   
  
iré contigo.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Fantástico !!!! mandare a Crabe y Goile que me dejen solo y que   
  
se vayan a comer pasteles.  
  
- Seguro que se acoplaran....  
  
- Seguro que no protestan.  
  
Dos días pasaron. El día de la excursión había llegado. Todos los   
  
alumnos de tercero para arriba esperaban en el vestíbulo.  
  
Los carruajes llegaron a la puerta del colegio, fueron ocupados   
  
inmediatamente, todos tomaron el camino de ida al mágico pueblo.  
  
Hermione y Draco primeramente fueron a dar un paseo por las tiendas,   
  
compraron libros mágicos, ranas de chocolate, grageas de todos los   
  
sabores, pasteles con forma de caldero, petardos, bengalas que prenden   
  
con la humedad...  
  
Se sentaron en un banco de piedra y Hermione pregunto:  
  
- Oye Draco, aquella mañana cuando os vi a ti y a Pansy en las   
  
mazmorras...  
  
- Olvídalo, ya te dije que eso fue un error.  
  
- Tu la invitaste a tu habitación y ella te contesto que allí mismo.   
  
¿practicasteis sexo aquel día?  
  
- Hermione, yo no quiero hacerte daño...  
  
- Se sincero- ordeno la chica con voz de acero.  
  
- Si, lo hicimos.  
  
- Dios... lo sabia.... joder- dijo la chica mirando para otro lado.  
  
- No digas blasfemias, no quiero que sufras. Mejor olvídalo- repitió   
  
el chico  
  
- Ósea que solo te liaste con ella porque te daba sexo... lo que yo   
  
no te había dado.  
  
- Hermione yo no quiero hablar de eso.  
  
- ¿Cuantas veces te has tirado a Pansy?- pregunto la chica con   
  
frialdad.  
  
- Esa pregunta esta fuera de lugar- contesto Draco.  
  
- ¿Cuantas?- grito Hermione.  
  
- Muchas... lo hago desde cuarto.  
  
- ¿Como pudiste? estabas conmigo....pero ella... fue por eso...-   
  
Hermione ataba cabos para si misma.  
  
- Yo tengo mis necesidades...- Soltó como disculpándose  
  
- ¿Necesidades? Tu tienes necesidades pero los demás tenemos   
  
sentimientos...  
  
- Hermione yo...- comenzó a decir el chico.  
  
- Eso yo, yo, y si sobra algo también yo.  
  
- ¿Me estas llamando egoísta?- pregunto Draco.  
  
- Eso es lo que eres- contesto la chica.  
  
Hermione se levanto y se fue. Caminaba deprisa, porque lo único que   
  
quería era alejarse de el. Por primera vez desde que había vuelto con   
  
el se daba verdadera cuenta de su error. Ya lo había hecho otras veces,   
  
y lo volvería a hacer. Su infidelidad no tenia cura.  
  
Se paro delante de la taberna de las Tres Escobas, se metió la mano en   
  
el bolsillo, aun llevaba dinero.  
  
Paso dentro, se acerco a la barra y le pidió a la camarera una cerveza   
  
de mantequilla, justo después de que ella pidiera un hombre que había   
  
a su lado pidió una jarra de ron con miel.  
  
Al cabo de cinco minutos las dos jarras de colores similares estaban   
  
sobre la barra, la señora Rosmerta equivoco el pedido sin querer.  
  
Hermione se sentó en una mesa, y dio un buen trago.  
  
Estaba triste, comenzó a pensar en todo lo que Draco la había dicho,   
  
otro trago.  
  
Recordó a Harry aquel dic en la sala común, otro trago, estaba muy   
  
abatido cuando ella corto con el.   
  
Recordó el dic del pasillo cuando volvía del despacho de Snape, un   
  
trago largo.  
  
Snape la había llamado ignorante, ¿Era posible que Snape lo supiera?   
  
Otro trago.  
  
Y recordó aquella noche, cuando entraron en su casa y mataron a sus   
  
padres, se bebió lo que le quedaba de un tirón.  
  
Se puso en pie y se acerco a la barra.  
  
- Otra de lo mismo.  
  
- Toma. Aquí tienes- Rosmerta le había puesto otro ron con miel.   
  
Hermione creía que bebía cerveza de mantequilla, volvió a sentarse   
  
después de poner dos galeones en la barra.  
  
Llevaba todo el curso intentando olvidarlo, pero no se puede cambiar   
  
el pasado. Bebió.  
  
Sus padres habían sido asesinados, ella estaba sola. Otro trago.  
  
Se había dado cuenta de que la familia es lo más importante. Bebió un   
  
poco más.  
  
Ni los amigos, ni el chico que te gusta... tus padres son lo más   
  
importante que tienes. Bebió lo que le quedaba y salieron con paso   
  
raudo de aquel lugar lleno de ruidos de humos y de e estudiantes que   
  
hablaban sobre los próximos exámenes.  
  
Quería estar sola, se dirigió hacia la estación. Machos carruajes   
  
vacíos y solitarios esperaban allí.  
  
Sea cerco a uno de ellos. Abrió la puerta y se subió. Inmediatamente   
  
este se puso en marcha, serpenteo por el camino de subid al castillo.   
  
Flanquearon la entrada adornada con estatuas de cerdos halados.  
  
Se bajo justamente en la entrada de los terrenos, no quiso que el   
  
carruaje le llevara hasta la puerta del castillo.  
  
Puso los dos pies en el suelo y miro a todos lados. Ni un alma.   
  
Él frió intenso la hizo tiritar.  
  
Volvió a recordar a sus padres y su dolorosa muerte, volvió a recordar   
  
su casa a la que nunca volvería. Recordó los cursos pasados con sus dos   
  
amigos, este era su sexto año y obviamente era el peor de toda su vida,   
  
la fortuna la había abandonado, carecía de suerte alguna. Recordó a su   
  
novio, al que tanto había querido, al que tanto había odiado.  
  
Si el interior de una persona pudiera verse seguro que todos se darían   
  
cuenta de que Hermione había sufrido mucho y de que ella tenia partido   
  
el corazón.  
  
Camino y lloro sin sentido. Cuando paro de pensar y de recordar se dio   
  
cuenta que había llegado a la orilla del lago. Tenia un aspecto oscuro,   
  
el agua seguramente estaría fría, mas que fría congelada, observo el   
  
fango de la orilla, tan oscuro y negruzco como su futuro, miro también   
  
las piedras que había allí, eran tan pesadas como su alma y seguro que   
  
tenían tan poca vida como ella.  
  
Dio un grito de dolor y se tiro al suelo sollozando, golpeo el barro con   
  
el puño cerrado.  
  
Se metió la mano en el bolsillo, de este saco la varita, 3 galeones y la   
  
foto de ella y Draco.  
  
La miro unos segundos.  
  
En ese momento le vio mas claro que nunca.   
  
Miro a un árbol cercano, su escuálido tronco le devolvió la mirada y sus   
  
raquíticas ramas se agitaron con el viento, como dándole la razón.  
  
Alargo la mano hasta él, cogió una piedra que había junto a sus raíces   
  
que se hundían en las profundidades de la tierra, dejo la foto al pie   
  
del árbol y le puso la piedra encima a modo de pisapapeles. Cogió su   
  
varita y utiliza sus habilidades aprendidas en la clase de transformaciones.   
  
Convirtió un galeón en una pluma, otro en un tintero y él   
  
ultima en un pergamino y escribió:  
  
Queridos amigos:  
  
Quiero que sepáis que hago esto de propia voluntad. Nadie me obligo,   
  
solo los acontecimientos que me han ocurrido en este ultimo año han   
  
hecho que tome esta decisión.  
  
La muerte de mis padres fue un duro golpe, esto arrastro también el   
  
no volver mas a mi vida muggle. Él quedarme huérfana me destrozo.  
  
También lo hago por amor, el amor que yo procese y que no me fue   
  
correspondido de igual modo. La infidelidad de mi amado Draco Malfoy   
  
destroza mi corazón por completo.  
  
Por ultimo el hacer daño a mis mejores amigos Harry Potter y Ron   
  
Weasley fue el detonante de una cadena de pensamientos que hicieron   
  
no que perdiera la razón, pero sí el alma.  
  
Y un cuerpo sin alma no es nada, así que por eso he decidido   
  
abandonar mi cuerpo.  
  
Mi ultima voluntad es que se me entierre junto a mis padres y que   
  
se meta esta foto dentro de mi ataúd, aunque mi amor fue del todo   
  
correspondido, fue el primero y él mas fuerte.  
  
Con afecto.  
  
Hermione Granger.  
  
Escribió todo esto con él mas profundo sentimiento, doblo el   
  
pergamino y puso encima otra piedra para que el viento no   
  
se la llevara.  
  
Se seco las lagrimas. Se puso de pie y se acerco a la orilla.   
  
Se agacho y comenzó a llenarse los bolsillos de piedras.  
  
Su túnica era ahora tan pesada como el plomo. Avanzo hacia el agua.  
  
Al meter los pies hasta los tobillos lo noto, tan fría como   
  
esperaba, avanzo hasta las rodillas, congelada. Cuando le llego   
  
por las caderas comenzó a notar como le dolían los huesos de las   
  
piernas, bajo sus pies el fango se hundía lentamente, el frío invernal.  
  
Miro su carne que comenzaba a amoratarse, pero siguió caminando,   
  
las lagrimas resbalaban por su rostro, El agua le llegaba ya por   
  
el pecho, debía de estar a muchos grados bajo cero, estaba tiritando,   
  
Sentía como si se le clavaran agujas invisibles en la carne, el   
  
agua le llegaba ya al cuello.   
  
Apretó los ojos con fuerza, los abrió y miro el cielo, era azul,   
  
se dio la vuelta para ver Hogwarts por ultima vez. El lugar donde   
  
mejor lo había pasado de su vida.  
  
Exhalo un profundo suspiro e inhalo la ultima cantidad de aire   
  
que entraría en sus plumones.  
  
Metió la cabeza en el agua y nado con poca dificultad por el peso,   
  
hacia lo hondo, hacia la oscuridad.  
  
Burbujas salían de su boca, siguió nadando mas hacia la   
  
profundidad, apenas podía ver lo que tenia delante.  
  
En la profundidad del lago espejado noto que el aire comenzaba   
  
a faltarle, pero tomo la determinación de acabar de una vez   
  
por todas con su vida.   
  
De todas formas, aunque quisiese no habría podido subir a la   
  
superficie, con esas piedras en sus bolsillos y de ninguna   
  
forma se las iba a sacar.  
  
Ya no tenia aire, abrió la boca con algo de desesperación,   
  
un gran buche de agua dulce y helada entro en su boca.  
  
A partir de ahí, noto como se le colaba lentamente en los pulmones.  
  
Se ahogaba, la asfixia era una muerte insoportable, dolorosa,   
  
igual que todo lo que le había sucedido.  
  
Pero ya nada podía hacer.  
  
Se resigno y dirigió su vista hacia arriba esperando ver   
  
el cielo, pero no lo vio. Solo vio oscuridad y noto como   
  
lentamente se le escapaba la vida, casi sin darse cuenta.  
  
Había muerto.  
  
La buscaron por varias horas.  
  
Fue una chica de quinto, Ginny Weasley, la gran olvidada,   
  
la que encontró la nota. Prudentemente se la entrego al   
  
profesor Dumbledore, quien mando ocultárselo a todos   
  
los alumnos. Todos menos Harry, Ron y Draco, a los   
  
demás les dirían que había sido expulsada.  
  
Llamo a los tres chicos esa misma noche. Los llevo al mismo   
  
lugar donde Hermione había dejado la nota.   
  
Dejo que los tres la leyeran. Después saco su cadáver del   
  
agua con el hechizo convocador, el cuerpo de Hermione salió   
  
flotando en el aire y fue a reposarse a sus pies, en la   
  
verde hierba.  
  
Estaba pálida, amoratada, tenia los ojos abiertos, vidriosos,   
  
su cabello estaba muy enredado, tenia pequeñas heridas producidas   
  
después de la muerte, seguramente de los peces, sus labios   
  
eran de un color morado intenso y todo su cuerpo, toda su   
  
carne estaba hinchada.  
  
Su aspecto era la peor imagen que los chicos pudieran   
  
recordar en toda su vida.  
  
Su cadáver fue llevado a un cementerio ingles. La enterraron   
  
junto a sus padres y metieron la foto en la tumba como   
  
habían sido sus ultimas voluntades.  
  
Solo cuatro personas acudieron a su entierro: El profesor   
  
Dumbledore, el mejor director de Hogwarts; Harry Potter,   
  
el niño que vivió; Ron Weasley, el amante secreto; Draco   
  
Malfoy, él mas amado por la difunta.  
  
Su lapida era blanca, tenia tallado un ángel y en   
  
letras de oro ponía:  
  
HERMIONE GRANGER  
  
SIEMPRE VIVIRAS EN NUESTROS CORAZONES   
  
Un ramo de rosas blancas descansaba al pie de la lapida.  
  
Los cuatro le dieron él ultimo adiós el día 12 de febrero.   
  
Observaron en completo silencio como su ataúd se   
  
hundía en la hierba.  
  
Las lagrimas de sus mas allegados se derramaron   
  
en silencio sobre sus ropas negras.  
  
Su muerte había sido culpa de todos y de ninguno.  
  
La vida de la mas fantástica chica toco a su fin.  
  
Un lago, el asesino.  
  
Un suicidio, la liberación.  
  
Un cuerpo, un lugar, una tumba.  
  
Un espíritu, que nunca sufriría más.  
  
FIN  
  
  
  
APENDICE  
  
(VIRGINIA)ESPERO QUE OS HALLA GUSTADO.  
  
SABIA QUE ESTA ERA UNA DE ESAS HISTORIAS DE LAS QUEDESEAS QUE   
  
EL FINAL NO LLEGE NUNCA, PORQUE CON TODO LO QUE HA SUCEDIDO   
  
Y TODO LO QUE SE HA SUFRIDO ¿COMO ES POSIBLE QUE ACABE BIEN?  
  
Y AHI ESTA EL SECRETO, ESTA HISTORIA NO ACABA BIEN.  
  
AUNQUE PARA HERMIONE, EN ESTE CASO EL SUICIDIO ES LA LIBERACION.  
  
AUNQUE, LA POBRE CHICA, DEBIA DE ESTAR EN UNA SITUSSCION MUY   
  
PRECARIA, QUE DE HECHO LO ESTAB, PARA TOMAR SEMEJANTE DECISION.  
  
EN FIN, HE QUERIDO ACABAR ASI ESTE FIC, PARA NO DEJAR NINGUN   
  
ASUNTO SIN CONCLUIR, Y PARA MANDAR TAMBIEN UN MENSAJE, EN   
  
REALIDAD VARIOS, ESCRITOS ENTRE LINEAS.  
  
EL PRIMERO Y MAS IMPORTANTE ES QUE POR MUY MAL QUE LAS   
  
COSAS VALLAN UNO NO DEBE DESESPERARSE Y RENDIRSE A LA PRIMERA.  
  
EL SEGUNDO TRATA DE LA BUSQUEDA DEL AMOR VERDADERO, SI A LA   
  
PRIMERA FRACASAS DBES SEGUIR INTENTANDOLO.   
  
EL TERCERO, TARTA DE LA AMISTAD QUE SUPERA TODAS LAS VARRERAS,   
  
INCLUIDA LA RAICION Y EL AMOR PLATONICO.  
  
EL CUARTO SE TRATA DE LA MENTIRA, QUERIA DEMOSTRAR QUE ES UNA DE  
  
LAS FORMAS MAS INSALUBLES DE CONVIVENCIA.  
  
AGRADECIMIENTOS  
  
BUENO QUERIA AGRADECER EN PRIMER LUGAR A LA PERSONAS QUE HAN   
  
LEIDO ESTE FIC Y HAN DEJADO REVIEW QUE DEDICARAN SU TIEMPO   
  
A ESTA DISTRACCION TAN CULTA COMO ES LA LECTURA.  
  
QUERIA AGRADECER TAMBIEN A LOS QUE SIMPLEMENTE LO HAN LEIDO, YA   
  
QUE EL ANONIMATO, NO ES NINGUN DELITO.  
  
QUERIA ,UY ESPECIALMENTE DARLE GRACIAS A MIS AMIGAS, ELLAS, TAN   
  
INCONDICIONALES Y TAN CARIÑOSAS CMO SIEMPRE.  
  
Y TAMBIEN QUERIA DARLE LAS GRACIAS A ROWLING POR CREAR UNOS   
  
PERSONAJES TAN MOLDEABLES Y POLIFACETICOS.  
  
Y COMO NO QUERIA AGRADECER QUE SOPORTEIS MIS ABURRIDOS   
  
MONOLOGOS CONMIGOMISMA Y CON MIS MIULTIPLEAS PERSONALIDADES.  
  
A TODOS GRACIAS.  
  
DEDICATORIAS  
  
BUENO HAY QUE DECIR QUE ESTE FIC SE LO DEDICO A LENA (LENI)  
  
ESTE ES MI REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS PARA ELLA. UNA AMIGA QUE   
  
NUNCA SUPE VER Y QUE AHORA NO PUEDO DEJAR DE ADMIRAR.  
  
ESTE FIC ES ENTERAMENTE PARA TI, RACIAS POR ESTASR AHI SIEMPRE.  
  
BUENO SIN MAS QUE DECIR VIRGINIA (LA COHERENTE Y COMPRENSIVA)   
  
GINX (LA ROMANTICA Y ENAMORADIZA) Y GINNY (LA MALA Y AGRESIVA)   
  
SE DESPIDEN.  
  
SEGUIR LEYENDO Y ESCRIBIENDO.  
  
BESOS.... 


End file.
